Last of the Vampires
by MzMoon
Summary: Integra Hellsing has acheived the one thing she never thought she could: Destruction of all of the vampires. All, that is, except two. But in the eyes of the Queen, Hellsing's mission has not ended until all the world's vampires are gone. ..Complete..
1. An Inevitable End

A/N: Something that sprung into my head one night. it was origionally intended to be a one-shot, but it just got to dang long, and I liked it so much... Please read and review, I'm fairly new at this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. This storyline is (c) me.

* * *

The drive home was silent. 

Walter kept his eyes on the road, and did not inquire as to what the Queen wanted. Sir Integra Hellsing did not offer an explanation.

She sat in the back of the Rolls, and stared at the gun in her lap.

They had found the manufacturers of the FREAK chip, and eliminated them. All of Hellsing threw itself into what Integra did not think could be accomplished in her lifetime- the extermination of all the undead. Every report, every sighting, had been dealt with quickly, efficiently, and totally by the organization she so loved. Her agents had done well.

Now it seemed that they had done too well. Without knowing it, her star agents had signed their own death sentence.

She brooded over the gun, trying to convince herself that this was what had to be done. This was her mission; it was always her mission. Search and Destroy. Well, they had sought, and they'd destroyed… and now there were only two left.

According to the Queen, her mission had not ended yet.

* * *

The Lord and Master of Hellsing sat at her desk, the gun in front of her. She'd sent Alucard on a mission, a mission that had absolutely no point. He was chasing ghosts. Hopefully she could do this before he returned. 

She lit a cigar with shaky hands, and frowned at them as she perched it on her lips. This is my duty… and she is only a corpse. Integra closed her eyes, and hit the speed-dial to Seras Victoria's room.

* * *

A soft knock sounded at her door, and Sir Hellsing flicked some ashes from her cigar as she called, "Enter." A tousled blonde head with bright red eyes poked around the door, quickly to be followed by a body in a Hellsing uniform. "You wanted to see me, Sir Integra?" 

Integra sighed, and took another drag on her cigar. "Come in… Seras." Her tone was cold, with an edge of weariness. The other woman seemed startled, but moved into the room. "Shut the door please." Seras complied, puzzled.

Integra laid her cigar in the ashtray, letting it burn unattended. She picked up the gun, and scooted her chair back. "Sir?" Seras began to worry. What the bloody hell is going on here?

Sir Hellsing rose from her desk, and walked around to the front. She perched on the front in a casual pose, the gun dangling from her left hand. "I'm sorry, Seras."

Seras blinked, trying to remember if Integra had done anything that might have upset her lately. "Sorry for what, Sir…" She trailed off as the Master of her Master reached up and ripped the Hellsing coat of arms from the vampiress' sleeve.

She watched in confusion and dread as Integra set the cloth on her desk, and reached out again, ripping its twin from Seras' shirtfront. The vampiress stumbled back, her eyes wide with fear and sadness. Am I being discharged? What's going on?

"Sir Integra, please, what's happening?" Her tone was pleading, and she put a hand over the ripped cloth on her shoulder, as if she'd been wounded. It did not show on the Knight's face, but Integra's spirits fell further as she saw how dear Seras held the crest.

Integra switched the gun to her right hand, and leveled it at Seras' head. Seras screamed, and stumbled back farther, falling to the floor. "Sir Integra! Please! What're you doing?" Her voice was panicked, confused.

Integra cursed out loud, silencing the woman on the ground. Walter will have heard that, and he's probably on the way here. She had to do it now. She began to pull the trigger, her mind flashing back on their first meeting on the stairs, when Seras had protested that she wasn't like other vampires… How Seras refused to drink the blood her body so needed, calling it "inhuman." The terrified vampire on the floor, who had started crying at some point, had never hurt an innocent. But this was her duty.

Integra recited, "Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." Seras screamed again, terror flooding her senses.

A single gunshot broke the silence of the night.

"Amen."


	2. Broken Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is copywrite Kohta Hirano.

* * *

Seras felt the tears trailing down her face, and watched as Integra pulled the trigger. NO! Not Sir Integra! She'd never hurt me! The Master of my Master would NEVER hurt me! All of her thoughts were blown away when she heard the blast of the gun. 

Her head snapped back with the force of the impact, and she hit the floor fully, in shock. She lay there for a minute, expecting to turn to ash. The whole right side of her face was burning, and blood was running down her neck. But she wasn't ash.

She sat up, and more tears ran down her face, from pain and betrayal. She sat up, and saw Integra regarding her with emotionless eyes. She missed. But… Sir Integra NEVER misses. The gun fired again, and the vampiress' head flew back once more. She struggled into a seated position again, and realized that the bullet had grazed the other side of her face. She brought her hands up, and gasped in pain.

Then it hit her. Why this was happening.

The streets were clean of FREAKS… Seras and her Master had destroyed them all. The Hellsing organization had tracked down all the ancient True Vampires, eliminating them one by one. Iscariot had taken care of what they didn't. The nights were safe from the paranormal. No more vampires.

Except two.

* * *

Integra watched realization spread across Seras' face. 

There was a pounding on the door, and Walter's voice called out, "Sir Integra! Are you all right? I thought I heard gunfire!"

"I'm fine Walter, it must have been your imagination. Now please, I'm busy."

The footsteps disappeared down the hall, and Seras awoke from her reverie. She began to cry more, and threw herself forward a bit as she cried out in anger and pain, "Just DO IT! Stop TOYING with me!" She was sobbing now, but the look in her eyes was betrayal and hatred. She was gritting her teeth, and clenching her hands.

Integra brought the gun up again. This is what she wanted. She'd wanted Seras to get angry, infuriating herself in turn. She needed to be angry, to do this. She aimed for the center of the other woman's forehead, and tensed her finger on the trigger.

More images flashed through her mind, ones of Seras happily helping with the dishes, (She'd stumbled on them when she came into the kitchens looking for Walter) Seras running behind her troops, following her orders as a good soldier of Hellsing, helplessly clutching the knife in her throat and looking at the floor, shamed in the face of her failure.

_I can't do this._

Integra swung the gun around, resting it on her shoulder, so it pointed to the window. Shocked, and rather perplexed, Seras watched. Integra pulled the trigger three times, moving the gun so the shots formed a triangle, and the glass shattered.

"Run."

Seras merely sat on the floor, her mouth open, displaying dainty fangs. "Wha-"

"I said run, Seras. Don't be seen and don't look back. Run and hide. I never want to see you again." If I do, I'll have to kill you.

Seras drew her knees out from underneath her, and got up, finally comprehending. "Yes SIR… Sir Integra!" With one last look at the woman who seemed so calmly perched on the edge of her desk, she leapt through the window, softly landing on the grass.

With one last longing look at the mansion she'd called home, and the truly extraordinary woman who ruled over it, she was gone into the night.

* * *

Walter burst into the office, a look of panic on his face. "Sir Integra! What happened?" Integra gestured to a chair, and slid off her desk, walking around to sit in her own. "Have a seat, Walter." 

She explained about the Queen's orders, and Walter listened gravely. "So I did what had to be done," she concluded.

Walter looked at the window.

He looked at the ground.

He looked at Sir Integra, and smiled. Walter stood, and bowed. "I will update the roster then, madam." He turned to go, and something seemed to occur to him. "Sir Integra, what will you do about Alucard?" She was looking out the window, into the night.

"I don't know, Walter. I don't know."


	3. A Worse Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is copywrite Kohta Hirano.

* * *

Alucard stalked down the halls of the Mansion in a foul mood. They hadn't caught the FREAK. There hadn't even been a sign of him. His Master would not be pleased. Failure irked her more than anything else he knew… other than disrespect. He grinned briefly at the memories of all the times she'd lost it because of his "impertinence." 

Truth was, he didn't like failure either. Especially his own. A growl escaped his lips as he neared her office.

* * *

Integra had resumed smoking, and had already replaced her gun in its drawer. It couldn't help her with this. She exhaled a cloud of smoke, and pondered how she was going to keep him still long enough to do what she had to do. 

That all-too-familiar tingle went down her spine, announcing _his_ presence.

Alucard phased through the wall, coming up to her desk. "The mission was a failure, my Master. The FREAK escaped." Integra took another drag, seemingly unconcerned. He was visibly taken aback, supposedly at her lack of reaction. She set the cigar in the ashtray once more, and sighed heavily. Lord Hellsing got out of her chair, and came over to stand by him. His face became blank.

She knew there was no point in trying to protect herself, so she just began the chant.

Integra was no fool. Shortly after Alucard's release, and her inheritance of Hellsing, she'd confronted Walter about how Alucard came to be in that room. Apparently, her father, Lord Lionel Hellsing, had not been strong enough to stand up to Alucard. He could not control him. Then again, Sir Lionel was smart enough to know this, smart enough to know that a loss of control would be fatal. He delved into the notes of Van Hellsing himself, searching for a way to contain the monster.

One day, he'd found something.

While his men kept Alucard occupied, Sir Lionel had chanted the words that used the power of the seals to bind Alucard further, in physical constraints as well as magical ones. He then locked the vampire behind another physical seal, made by Hellsing blood, and only breakable by Hellsing blood.

And now, because Hellsing's pet was, for all intents and purposes, invincible, Integra had to lock him away again.

* * *

Alucard shook his head. He couldn't be hearing her correctly. 

He'd only heard those words twice before in his life. Once, hundreds of years ago, from the lips of a long-dead Hellsing; and once, only thirty years ago, from Lionel. He never dreamed they'd come from his beloved Master's lips. Never from _her_ lips.

"Master," He cried, "Master, STOP!"

She locked eyes with him, and continued, the words in an ancient tongue filling the air, pressing on him. He couldn't think… it was… "MASTER, **PLEASE**!" _Why? Why is she doing this? She has to stop! _He sank to his knees, but his eyes remained fixed on Integra's. They held… _Pity? She PITIES ME?_

Her thought invaded his mind. _ I'm sorry, Alucard._

He growled, and threw himself forward, slamming into her legs, and bringing her to the ground. "**NO! I WON'T LET YOU!**" She winced as she hit the floor, her arm bent under her at an odd angle. Still, she went on. He felt the words solidifying, turning into invisible ropes that bound his arms. He knew that soon, they wouldn't be invisible anymore. "**YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!**"

He crawled on top of her as best her could, trying to press the air out of her, to break the flow of words. Still, she chanted, although the words were fainter. He snarled, and glanced down at himself. They were fading into view now, the bonds that he knew too well. "**MASTER!**" Alucard began to become frantic, searching for a way to stop her, short of killing her. Or killing her, if that's what it took. Inspiration struck, and he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

She stopped chanting, out of shock.

The bonds loosened, fading back into air, and Alucard gave a deep mental sigh of relief. _She could never have really done it…_ He didn't give any thought to how close he'd come. Instead, he focused his attention on his Master, who was struggling to get out from underneath him, and break the kiss. He deepened it, enjoying having her at his mercy. He'd never gotten this close to her before… and oh, how nice it was…

It wasn't until she began making muted noises in protest that he remembered she still had to breathe. He pulled away, and she took a gasping breath, her eyes almost out of her skull in fury. Integra would've eaten him alive then, if she could. He only grinned, and clapped a hand over her mouth when she tried to speak. "Not again, Master. I won't go back into the dungeon for another twenty years." She squirmed, and he chuckled dangerously.

_Why, though, Master? Why would you wish to lock me away again? Do you think you're losing control? **Is that it?**_ His tone walked the line between curiosity and anger. _Am I a TOY? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? SOMETHING ONLY TO BE USED ON OCCASION, **THEN PUT BACK ON THE SHELF? **_

She stopped moving, and looked him dead in the eyes. _I'm doing this, my servant, because I have no other choice._ Her voice was currently calm, with only faint hints of anger. She wasn't pleased, and she certainly wasn't getting any happier. _My ORDERS are to kill you, but we both know how futile an attempt that would be._ He took it as a compliment, but was still shocked by the words. Kill him? Orders? _This is the way it has to be. Now get off me. That's a command, Alucard._

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _Integra_."


	4. Only in a Nightmare

A/N: Thanks to RenegadePineapple, Safrawr, Alucard's Bane, and oblivionknight7 for your reviews. You rock! Now, continuing on. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. This storyline is (c) me.

* * *

Seras ran. 

The leaves whipped her face, and dragged their spiny edges along her exposed flesh, leaving reddened raised marks across her delicate skin. Roots seemed to have a life of their own, each connived to trip her, to stop her. She threw her hands in front of her, clearing away as much of the forest as she could, but every step was slower. Even with her vampiric eyesight she had to admit- she was running blind.

Eventually her feet stopped, and she bent over, panting. "This can't be happening… It just can't!" The tears from the office had dried in brownish-red streaks on her pale face, and now new ones followed in the tracks of the old. "I- I can't believe it." Integra's face flashed through Seras' mind, speaking words that the vampire had only heard directed towards her in nightmares. _Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation…_

"NOOOOO!"

She sobbed again, and clapped a hand over her mutinous mouth. _What if they heard me? How far away AM I? _She stood up straight again, and looked around. Only the dark shadows of the forest met her eyes, deep and dank enough to belong in her heart. _Do I know where I am at all?_

Truth was, she didn't know. Seras sank down onto the forest floor, suddenly not caring about bugs and many-legged things that haunted the woods at night. Those were silly little fears that would have stopped her before, now they faded into the dim murkiness that was _before._ Somehow, she knew she could never have that back again. Desolately, she began to call out the only name that could help her, when she realized how futile that really was. _Master cannot help me now. I'm alone._

She put her face in her hands again, and the tears flowed free once more.

* * *

The wind blew through the trees, making the branches shudder, and blowing the hair away from her sticky face. She opened her eyes again, and stared at her bloody gloves. She'd never get the stains out. She gave a half giggle, but then looked down at her torn shirt, and her happiness was gone. She remembered the calm cerulean eyes, and the sound of the cloth ripping as Integra tore the crest from her uniform. 

In that moment, Sir Hellsing had become the scariest thing Seras had ever seen.

She shook herself, and stood up again. _I wonder where I am?_ She knew that the road wasn't far from the tree line, but honestly, she didn't know where that was. _I can't believe I'm bloody lost._ She began to trudge along again, wearily and warily.

The trees all looked the same, the underbrush never changed. Circles, it felt like circles. _I haven't gone in a curve at all, though! Only straight!_ She sighed, and watched her feet. _My mind is playing tricks…_

She was so caught up in the leaves underfoot that she almost didn't see the truck.

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _Integra_." 

She paled, and he laughed with the sheer delight of it all. _Who's in control now**, Integra**?_ She struggled more, putting her hands on his chest, and shoving with everything she had. Given, he was the strongest vampire alive. _Well, dead._ Strength has nothing to do with balance, however, and he was shoved off her.

Quickly he threw an arm around her, smashing her to his chest as they fell over backwards. Using his other arm to keep her close enabled him to press with the one over her mouth. _She MUST NOT start the chant again!_

Integra thrashed wildly in his grasp, but it was fruitless. He grinned again, using his grip to stabilize her. "Now, now, Master, calm down." His tone was mocking, and it ignited her temper. She threw herself about even more wildly, and bit down on his hand. He hissed, not in pain, but pleasure. The look in her eyes was marvelous.

The vampire completely forgot the danger he'd just been in.

He was rudely reminded when he felt her lips moving against his hand. Muffled, the words came again, paired with the rage in her eyes. Alucard stopped smiling. It felt like his chest was going to collapse! **"**RRRAAAAHHHH**!"**

He growled and returned the favor, crushing Integra against him. He could feel her gasping for breath, but still continuing on. _She truly is extraordinary… _The thought was gone almost the second it crossed his mind, and he snarled, pulling tighter.

"**SHUT UP!"**

**

* * *

**  
Integra felt her vision blackening from lack of oxygen. She could only take short, gasping breaths. If Alucard continued to crush her, it wouldn't be necessary to breathe at all. _I have to keep going. I HAVE TO!_ She heard a crack, and then her insides were on fire. 

_AAARRRGGHH! _

She opened her eyes, and it took her a second for her pain-riddled mind to process what she was seeing. The red was gone. Black leather had replaced it, just like when she'd found him, fifteen long years ago. Her gaze traveled up as her mouth continued with the incantation, disconnected from the rest of herself. She found his eyes, and they held an emotion she'd never seen there.

It looked like panic.

She felt his hand move from her mouth, exposing the trails of blood seeping from it. She half-closed her eyes, pain overcoming her senses. _My ribs… the bloody monster broke… them._ She couldn't stop now.

She was so close…


	5. The Closing Word

A/N: Thanks to oblivionknight7, Penguin4sale, Andersonfanandadmirer, anarchy101 and Safrawr for your reviews on Chapter 4! I love you! (Not really, but I can pretend...) I really don't know how long this is going to end up, but I'm really enjoying writing it, and you people seem to like it... ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. This storyline is (c) me.

* * *

The headlights almost blinded her like a deer. 

Seras threw herself back, and to the ground. The truck screeched to a halt, swerving in its attempt to avoid hitting her. _Well I guess I found the road…_ The truck was a big rig with no apparent logo on the side. _Oh, no… it can't be!_ Seras pulled herself backwards along the ground, trying to stand up and run. _We use- ah, I mean Hellsing uses, unmarked supply trucks!_ She turned around and slid onto her knees. Seras pulled her feet under her and glanced back to check for pursuit when she saw it. _The "Humphrey's Chips" emblem.__Emblem…_ That brought back events that had happened too recently to be called memories.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" A man who was presumably the driver of the rig ran towards her, waving a flashlight. He'd left the truck running, and the headlights spilled over the road. It was almost too bright for Seras' vampire sight. "Yes… I'm fine… I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Seras stood up, grateful it was bad manners to shine a flashlight in a person's face. For one thing, it'd spare her vision, and for another, it would hide her crimson eyes and elongated canines. Not to mention the bloody streaks on her face.

Apparently, this man had no manners. He brought the flashlight up to shine in Seras' face, and her natural reaction of closing her eyes and bringing her hand up saved them both from a shock. Even more luckily, she'd brought her and up so the back faced him, hiding the crimson stains. "Well, ye' look alright, anyway." The trucker leered at her, shining the flashlight up and down her body. "Yep, you look _jus' fine._"

Seras fumed from behind her hand. _Why that JERK! OOOH!_ "Umm… I'm perfectly alright, so could you STOP that now?" The trucker lowered the light, unfazed. "So, sweetlin', where're you goin' this time o' night? This ain't no place for a lady." Seras quietly groaned. "You lost?"

_Perfect._ "Ah, yes, I am… Lost, that is!" Seras mentally sighed._ I really am going to have to become a much better liar._ The man didn't seem to notice her faltering. He was much more intent on her chest. She could feel the heat rising to her face. _What a bloody PERVERT!_ The trucker looked back at her. "D'you want a ride? It's not too far." The last seemed to disappoint him somewhat.

She sighed. "That would be nice…"

He grinned, and walked back to the rig. "I was just headin' back in to London." He looked her over, and then opened the passenger door for her. She went to climb in, and realized he was still holding the door. _Probably wants to try and see up my skirt._ Seras looked back at him. "Um, that's okay, I can get in without you holding the door." He grumbled and let go, heading around to his side of the car. She put her hands on the seat, and realized her gloves were still a nice blood red. _Oh, hell!_ She slipped them off, and stuffed them in a pocket. _Oh great, my FACE!_ She licked her bare hands, and viciously rubbed them on her cheeks. _I hope that did it…_ Praying for the best, she hopped into the truck, and the driver hopped in his side.

* * *

They drove in silence for a while, until she broke it, out of nerves. "So… what part of London are you going to?" 

He kept his eyes on the road. "To our warehouse, near the south end."

Silence again, and then he asked, "So, you got somewhere to go? If you don't, you know, I've extra room in my-"

Seras cut him off hurriedly. "Ah, no, I have somewhere!" She didn't want to be in his company any more than necessary.

He shrugged. "Okay then…"

Seras let out a quick breath. For some reason she thought that he'd throw her out onto the road if she refused to sleep with him. _I can be terribly silly sometimes…_ Holding a breath that she didn't need was silly too, but it gave her a sense of comfort. She looked out the window at the night, and was suddenly grateful she was still a fledgling. She could still walk the day, and that would be useful. She thought back to the trucker's earlier query, and faced the truth. _I don't really have anywhere to go. _Hellsing had been her home, and after a fashion, her family. _What do I do now? Where do I go?_ Seras was an orphan, and she couldn't remember any blood relatives. She supposed that Alucard didn't count.

_Master._ _I wonder what's happened to him. _What could Integra do to him? What might he do to Integra? She lowered her eyelids. _It's all just too much…. All of this…_ Seras felt like crying again. Then again, she didn't want to explain to this man why she was bleeding from the eyes.

_Where am I going to go? I'm 'dead', so they aren't looking for me… but if anybody even remotely connected to Hellsing saw her, she really would experience a second death._ That meant her apartment wasn't safe, because they'd probably go in and clean it out. She couldn't go to her first home.

Suddenly it hit her, where she could go. "Um, excuse me?"

* * *

The chant filled the room, and Alucard snarled in defiance. He crushed her more, and felt the pop of cracking bones. He heard her mental scream, but the chant didn't end. He screamed as the spell began to bind his arms. It pulled them from her, and she slumped against him. Still, Integra went on. 

Alucard writhed, trying to break away, to do SOMETHING! The bonds were beginning to feel very solid now, compressing, shaping, and binding! He screamed again. _STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP! _ He HAD to stop her now, even if he killed her. There was only one option left to him, so he took it.

Madly, ferally, he ripped into her neck.

He drank. _So damnably sweet!_ He lost himself in feeding, unaware that weakly, Integra was calling out the last words. He drowned himself in her lifeblood, consuming her in the way he knew best. Inwardly, he reflected that this was not the way he imagined it. He'd always thought it would be a matter of her giving herself to him. Oh, well. _The end **nullifies**_ _the means_.

She murmured the closing word, and he felt the last restraint slip into place.

Bewildered, her released her throat, pulling back to see her eyes. They were glassed over, releasing to the vampire's spell. _How much pain she must have been in, fighting the pleasure to finish._ Alucard closed his eyes, and lifted the stupor. When he opened them, Integra's were waiting to meet them.

She coughed out a bloody, "I'm sorry," and sagged against him.


	6. Lifeblood

* * *

A/N: Gah! I have no clue what I'm doing at this point. I think the story is just writing itself. Suggestions welcome. REALLY welcome. -Nudge Nudge- 

Oh yeah, I'm running out of chaper titles... suggestions?

UPDATE: Something went wrong, and bits of this were out of place or missing. I went back and fixed it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. This storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me.

* * *

The bonds were in place. _I… I did it…_

He fell from her, and she struggled to stay upright. Alucard spoke, muffled by the piece of material in front of his mouth. "Why, Master?"

She coughed, and splattered blood on his front, feeling a little light-headed. She reached a gloved hand up to her neck, pushing on it, trying to stem the flow of her lifeblood. "Alucard…" She began to sway, like she was going to fall. "I'm… not going… to starve you… you idiot…" She coughed again, and fell forward onto his chest. "Dammit!" More blood. Blood everywhere… She sighed against the leather, and coughed again, sending her chest up in flames. "Wasn't going to forget… comfortable… visit… not… there forever…" She struggled to push herself up. Death was inviting now… dark, velvet nothing that would end her pain, end her suffering, and end her duty. What they all thought wouldn't matter… it wouldn't matter if Alucard got free, it wouldn't be-

Alucard.

She couldn't die now… the seals would break, and he'd be loose. Her life was flowing from her, and still, she fought on. She pushed weakly against his chest, trying to sit up, to call Walter, to… ANYTHING! She called, weakly, "Walter."

_I can't die now… not after all I've gone through… all I've overcome…_ "Walter!"

"Alucard… please…"

It took a moment for what she said to register.

Alucard stared at her body, resting on his chest. She was still breathing. A little. Definitely alive, because the seals were still in place. He ached to lean forward and lap up the life flowing from her… but he couldn't move. That was when it hit him. What she'd said. _"I'm… not going… to starve you… you idiot… Wasn't going to forget… comfortable… visit… not… there forever…"_ She was going to let him out again? She was going to feed him? Make him comfortable? What the hell was she talking about?

He listened in interest as her heartbeat slowed.

_The last Hellsing…_ And she was dying in what could pass for his arms. How utterly ironic. This wasn't how he'd envisioned her death, but Alucard supposed it would do. In a few moments, he'd be free. And Sir Integra Farbrook Wingates Hellsing, proud and noble knight, would be dead. His lips curled into a smile as he thought of how heroic this would of looked… She died to imprison the monster… except the monster would be free to wreak havoc with her death.

What stopped him from laughing was the last thing she'd said.

_"Alucard… please…"_

_Please WHAT?_ He looked down at her, and then at the door. She'd been calling for Walter. Is that what she wanted? Did she want him to call the butler? He looked down again. Her pale hair masked her face from him, but he noted with interest that it was bloody. Alucard closed his eyes, and opened them again. This had not been his plan for her. Not at all.

_What does it matter? She's probably dead anyway…_ With one last look at the woman resting on his chest, he growled.

"**WWAAALLTTEERRRRR!"**

**

* * *

**  
Seras waved at the retreating truck. _Finally, he's gone._

She turned around, and looked at the building she stood in front of. It was crammed in between two other rickety buildings, and the neon signs were starting to give her a headache. A pair of scantily clad women trailed by, laughing and whispering amongst themselves. A scruffy, dark-looking man leaned against the wall, smoking what Seras _assumed _was a cigarette. Cars drove by as fast as they could- no decent citizen wanted to be near the waterfront for longer than they had to be.

An 'independent businesswoman' stalked by in stilettos, flaunting an overly made up face and a dangerous walk. She ran a hand across Seras' shoulders and laughed, making the vampiress blush to high heaven.

She shuddered, and looked back up at the neon sign. **_The Staircase. _**She didn't want to come here again, but she had no other choice. It wasn't that Seras didn't like her friend, she just didn't like where she chose to live. _Oh, well._ She walked up to the door, and the man leaning next to it seemed to have had his eyes stapled to her shirt. Seras blushed harder, and then opened the door, the music from inside The Staircase flooding the streets for a brief moment.

* * *

Sir Hellsing had made it clear that he was not supposed to enter the room. _Not under ANY circumstances. No matter WHAT you hear, stay out, Walter, for both of our sakes._ So, he had. He'd sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea, and doing his very best not to think about what was happening in the office. He ignored the trembling of his hands, and his death grip on the table. _She'll be fine. Just fine._

He was far enough away that he didn't hear Alucard's pleas to his Master, or his screams. He couldn't hear the chant. All he had was a tense silence. That, and his own thoughts. Walter looked into his cup of tea. Quietly, he sent up a prayer. _Please, God, keep her safe._

Walter was about to take another sip when the summons ran through the house.

"**WWAAALLTTEERRRRR!"**

He shot to his feet and dropped his tea, and the cup smashed on the floor. Before he could think about it, he was dashing down the halls, skillfully dodging an astonished maid and a confused soldier. _She told me to stay out!_ He almost slid around the corner, and skidded to a halt in front of her door. _I shouldn't go in._ But there was something about that call… more importantly, it had not been Integra's. _Alucard's? _

Walter made up his mind, and crashed into the office.

* * *

The dance floor was full, and the people wiggled and slid around each other, pulsing to the beat of the music. The only lights were the multicolored ones on the pillars surrounding the dancers, but the club was as clear as midday to Seras. It was small, VERY small, and therefore VERY crowded. A small bar occupied the corner, and the bartender worked almost frantically to fill the orders. Oh yes, The Staircase was bustling. 

The main feature of the place was the winding iron stair in the middle, which the dancers packed as tight as they could, hanging over the edges, and doing all sorts of obscene things in the darkness. Watching a pair eat each other's faces on the dance floor, Seras just wanted to vanish. _Ugh. Why THIS place?_

She searched the crowd until she found one of the women in a server's uniform, and pushed through the people to get to her. Seras caught up to her, and yelled over the music, "**I NEED TO TALK TO EVA!**"

The woman gave her what could pass for a funny look. **"_YOU_ WANNA TALK TO _EVA?_" **She stepped back with her right foot, leaning on it to widen her view of Seras. She looked up, and then down. _Geez, I'm never gonna be able to stop blushing at this rate._ The other woman nodded, and yelled, **"WELL, THAT YOU KNOW HER NAME IS ENOUGH! FOLLOW ME!"**

Seras weaved through the crowd after her, and her vampiric hearing caught the other woman say quietly, "Eva gets all the damn luck." Seras growled a little. Now it was just plain annoying.

She was lead to a door, and went inside.


	7. An Edge of Sadness

A/N: Here's chapter seven… I had to do some 'creative title shuffling,' (Mad scramble to re-arrange names) but here it is. Thank you for the ideas… no resemblance intended, RenegadePineapple... I didn't EVAn know. Safrawr, I love your idea! Unfortunately, I'm trying to keep this one serious… mayhap I could beg you to let me steal the idea and use it to write another fic? Oh, yeah, oblivionknight7, dream on... ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. (Sadly, RenegadePineapple doesn't belong to me either. Dang it.) However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind her, and the noise of The Staircase was reduced to only a muffled bass and vibrations that occasionally ran through the floor. Seras was almost startled by the click of her guide's heels on the worn wood floor. She shook herself, and followed after her. _I can't get jumpy now._

She was lead to a door, and the other woman knocked on it. "Someone to see you, Eva."

A faint voice, smooth as silk, called, "Let them in then."

She shrugged, and looked back at the vampire at her side. "Here you go, honey." She then turned and tapped down the hall, slipping back into the frantic atmosphere of the club. Seras stared at the door, almost paralyzed. _Oh no... what if she's mad I haven't been to see her since..._ She rubbed her face. _Since that one night... What if she turns me away? What if she hates me? What if-_

The same voice sounded from in the room again, this time with a weary air. "Just come in. You're much more liable to bite me than I am to bite you." The vampire cringed, and pushed the door open.

* * *

Walter jerked his whole body back in shock, and his monocle fell from his nose. He replaced it, rushing to the pair on the office floor. _Good God!_

He rolled Sir Integra over, and a sharp intake of breath on his part quickly followed. She was almost gone, if not lost. He ripped off his vest, and wadded it to her neck. He pressed, trying to stop the bleeding, in vain. The very next thing he did was snatch her phone off the desk, and hit the emergency speed dial.

Once the operator had assured him help was on the way, he knelt by his fallen employer. He used one bloody hand to keep the pressure on the side of her throat, the other to dial the gate tower, and tell them to let the ambulance through without argument. That done, he dropped the phone and performed the proper procedures for field care when dealing with arterial bleeding. He kept pressure on the wound, and pressed his forearm on an arterial point between her neck and heart, pressing using all of his weight to stem the flow.

He was so intent on his task that he had completely forgotten all about Alucard, and was startled by the vampire's voice. "She's not going to last long enough. You humans are so frail!" His voice held mocking joy… with an edge of sadness? Regret? Walter couldn't tell.

"**YES, she will."** The butler said it firmly, loudly, as if saying and wanting it hard enough would make it happen. He put more of his weight onto his arm; still denying what he was sure Alucard felt was the inevitable.

The vampire just closed his eyes, and laughed quietly. He'd done what she asked. He wanted no more of it.

* * *

The main feature of the room was a red velvet couch, but it really didn't mean much to Seras. What meant much more to her was the ornate, mussy desk in the corner, and the woman next to it. A chair was on either side of the surface, one for Eva, one for guests. The 'guest' seat was tipped over on the floor, and a shattered bottle lay next to it. A dark stain had spread from it on the carpet, filling the room with noxious fumes. Eva's overpowering perfume hung in the air, roses mixing with the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Heavy drapes framed a window, and draped on the sill was Eva herself. 

She'd flung the window open at some point, and was staring out at the midnight sky. A cigarette dangled from her long, graceful fingers, tipped with red nails. Her arm hung out into the sky, balanced on a knee planted in the frame. Her other leg was streached out on the sill, and was the only thing keeping the woman from falling out onto the streets below. She was leaned against the frame, her face turned from Seras. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders, having escaped its tie.

She wore a long black nightdress, and the whole thing looked like a painting. Then again, Eva always looked like that.

She turned to look at her visitor, and then smiled, but it was cold, heartless. "Seras. It's been a while since that bar. What _have_ you been up to?" She flicked the cigarette out of the window, but did not leave her position on the sill. A bored look settled on her artfully made up face, too-red lips in a neutral line, hiding other emotions. The small blonde shifted from foot to foot, then sighed. She opened her mouth to try and lie well enough to fool Eva, even though she knew she wouldn't manage it, when the question was answered for her. "Work. Ah, I see."

"Yeah… not anymore though… I… I need help." Seras wrung her hands, and then rushed to explain. "You-see-I-got…fired… and-now-I-have-nowhere-to-go-and-I'm-so-confused-and-I-"

She was effectively cut off when the other woman pulled herself back inside the office, and slid off the edge. The corners of Eva's mouth turned up, this time with feeling. "Sit down, honey." She gestured to the couch, and Seras complied. She curled up in a corner of the gigantic thing, and Eva made herself comfortable on the other end. "Now, tell me again, and please tell me the _whole_ story."

Seras nodded, opened her mouth, and began the truth.


	8. Last of the Hellsings

A/N: I'm sorry this is a short one, guys. Many thanks to my reviewers! I never expected five reviews, much less five times that number! -Feels loved- Anyway, Vampyre'sDaughter, Sors, thank you! parttime-dumbblonde, you're so right... especially trying to keep him in character and make him do what I want... thanks! Safrawr, I'm afraid you're right... he _would_ be more protective, but then again, she just tried to lock him up again. I really don't know. : ) Thanks a bunch ZR, I laughed when I read your reveiw, because I'd already written that part... -; Oh, and everybody who made me and/or Last of the Vampires a favorite author/story, I am honored beyond words. **Believe** me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM

* * *

The ambulance slid into the circular driveway, and the two paramedics grabbed what they needed and ran after a waiting maid. The three ran up the stairs, down the halls, through some doors, and up some more stairs before they ended up at Sir Hellsing's open door. The professionals rushed in, panting, while the maid stood at the door, afraid. 

Walter looked up. "Thank God!" He moved, and called to the woman at the door, "Get two of the men to bring the gurney up… NOW!" She dashed off, frightened. The medics ignored Alucard, and he watched them frantically trying to keep his Master alive. Walter was discussing what would have to be done with them, as he assisted in any way possible.

Alucard smiled, still finding the whole thing amusing beyond words. He kept telling himself, _it doesn't matter, and they can't save her this time. It's over, admit it, humans!_ He denied that this had happened before, that she'd pulled through… that he'd known she would. That time, he'd cared. Not really now, at this point. Not after what she'd trie- … not after what she'd _done_.

At least, that's what he _told_ himself.

* * *

Seras closed her mouth and rested her chin on her knees. She'd told Eva everything. She'd considered leaving out the existence of vampires, and more specifically, that she was one. _It's forbidden… one of Hellsing's greatest rules._ Her mind had rebelled, whispering back that she wasn't a part of Hellsing anymore… _Maybe not, but it's still a good rule._ Eva could take it though, she knew. So Seras told the whole thing. When she finished, a silence settled on the room. 

Then Eva reached over and grabbed her chin, turning her face towards the human's. Eva tilted her face this way and that, taking in the eyes, the fangs, and the faint blood tear tracks. She released Seras, then spoke. "Well, that explains the burns on your face. You've got one on each cheek, hon. That and the eyes… damn."

"So, you're 'dead' now, not just as a vampire, but dust. You can't be seen… so you came to me. You want to work here? Is that it?"

Seras nodded. "I need somewhere to stay where they can't find me."

"Well then…" Eva's eyes slid up and down Seras' figure, sinuously slow.

By now, Seras Victoria had just about enough of that.

Her cheeks blazed, and she opened her mouth to give Eva a piece of her mind, when the object of her fury started laughing. "See, love, you can't stand it. That's what you'd get, every night, all night. The patrons of my _beloved_ Staircase would be all over you like sharks on raw meat. Face it, you've got _considerable assets_… damn it, you're huge, and you've got that innocent-kitten-gone-abused-dog look about you. Most folks who haunt places like The Staircase just _love_ that. Seras, you couldn't handle working here, and certainly not living here… not that I'd even let you try." Eva slowly shook her head, and continued to laugh softly.

Seras slumped over her folded up knees, and sighed. She was right. _I could never do this. Besides, I like Eva a lot, but… not like THAT… and what if she…_ Seras chewed on her lip, and promptly cut herself. _No, I should go._ The vampiress unfolded her legs, and opened her mouth, but Eva cut her off once again.

"I _do_, however, have a friend that I think can help you."

* * *

They'd taken her away, and he didn't really care where to. 

Walter assured them that the bloody man in bondage on the floor was perfectly fine, and they'd rushed her out of the room without question. As soon as they'd gone, he'd lain all the way on his back, and laughed, long and loud. _I've won, Van Hellsing! I outlasted your line… now who has nothing?_ Once he'd calmed, he'd rolled over until he could get his legs under himself, and stood up.

Alucard walked over to the desk, and gracefully hopped up onto it, his long legs dangling over the side. There he sat, waiting for the seals to break. It was just then that he remembered his fledgling. If Integra had tried to lock him up, then she must've… No, he could feel Seras; he knew her exact spot in the city. Consoled, the No-life King grinned.

_What a perfect night._ He shoved his worries out of his head. _I am soon going to be free!_

He did his best not to think of a bloody woman on a gurney, fiery eyes unfocused, lost. He tried not to think of an old man, frantically trying to save her life. He tried not to think of a poor, innocent young Vampire, scared and alone. He tried to focus on his triumph, his glory, his revenge.

But he couldn't.

_She doesn't deserve to die like this. She should fall in battle… like a true knight… not like the others._ He sneered, remembering weak Hellsings long gone. _Dead Masters that did not deserve the right to claim Van Hellsing as their ancestor. _He shoved himself off the desk, landing with the grace of a cat. _I'll take her away… to the top of a tower… and there the last Hellsing can have a peaceful death, as she and only she has earned._

He tried to melt away, to reappear at her side, when he realized he could not. The restraints held him hostage, kept him from doing what he willed. "Dammit!" His growl echoed in the all too empty office, and for the first time in a very long while, Alucard, No-life King and Nosferatu, felt helpless.

He shoved the door open with a foot, and stalked out of the room.


	9. Death's Footsteps

A/N: Ah… Chapter 9! This one's much longer. Okay, Reviewer round up… Safrawr, please do! Reviews R' Good, and thanks for the compliment. It means a lot to me. NamelessHeretic and RenegadePineapple, here's your update… It took me all night. : ) oblivionknight7, that's for me to know and you to find out. (Insert evil laugh here) Vampyr'sDaughter, I'm… I'm terribly flattered. Thank you so much. ZelousReformer… I love Integra too, but… cowers you scare me… and, last but not least, Thess. Thank you. I'll do my best to keep it as interesting as you claim to find it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM

* * *

Seras stayed curled up on the couch and watched Eva on the phone. She stood by the window, holding the receiver up to her ear, and grasping the base in the other. The dark-haired woman's eyes were lidded, and her general expression was of boredom. Occasionally she voiced a soft assent, but mostly she listened. Seras did her best not to listen to what the person on the line was saying, but her 'natural' hearing made it very difficult. They were rambling on about gas prices, politics and irresponsibility. Particularly, the irresponsibility of club owners. Certain club owners. Eva looked ready to fall asleep, and Seras had to stifle a giggle. 

Eventually, the flood of words ceased, and Eva got a chance to speak. Her words flowed like silk, smooth and persuading. "You remember Jocelyn, of course? Yes, well, I have a favor to ask…. No. Not particularly. No more dangerous than- … Hn? What? No, I'm far more careful than _that_. You should know me better by now, Sherry." She smiled, and lowered herself gracefully onto the couch, the base of the phone balanced expertly in her lap. Seras watched with wide eyes. _Sherry? Who's that? And who's Jocelyn? _The conversation continued, and the vampiress half-listened to Eva's side of the conversation, and then watched the floor when she heard what they were discussing. "NO, she's not a whore. None of my employees are- … Well, then, _everybody_ is quite obviously mistaken, Send him around sometime, and we'll set the record straight." Eva's tone was pleasant, but her expression was not. "Nor is she a temptress. The children will be quite safe… she is NOT a freeloader either… Of course she will. Seras. A night owl…"

Eva switched ears, and sighed as the person on the other line began to ramble again. This time, however, she cut the other one off. "I'll send her over in a week or so. NO, Sherry, you WILL be ready in that amount of time. How long? Until she's ready to leave… Yes, I know. I will pay. Good... Until then." Seras watched as she removed the receiver from her ear, and dropped it onto the base, hanging up on the person on the other line, who was still frantically protesting.

The room got quiet, and Seras waited for Eva to explain.

However, the other woman seemed to be enjoying the sudden quiet, and did not speak. Seras hugged herself tighter, suddenly uncomfortable. _I wonder what she just did. What did she mean about 'paying?' Earlier she mentioned danger, too… and children. This is so bloody confusing. _The human next to her picked the entire phone up with a hand, and dropped it onto a side table without a glance down. It broke the silence with a clang of plastic on wood, and jolted them both from their thoughts.

Seras was the second one to break the quiet. "So… who _was_ that?"

* * *

The doctors sprinted up the stairs, running to the makeshift-operation room. They'd done this once before, but now there was simply no time to set up the sterilized tent, or call in more assistance. As a more callus person might say, they were 'winging it.' They dashed past a man in black, who glared at their passing. _Fools._ She was beyond any help now. He was sure of it. He continued after them at a leisurely pace, his mind enforced white noise. 

They swarmed around her, ripping her clothes from her, shouting for blood, oxygen, scalpels, and anything else that might save her. Two young maids stood in the doorway, praying for all they were worth. As he neared the noise and activity, Alucard mused that now he knew how Death must feel. Each of his steps echoed off the walls, seeming to drown out the curses and shouts from inside the room. The two maids looked up at him from the floor, startled out of their prayers. He grinned, and his comment floated back to them as he entered the room.

"You won't need to pray _anymore_…"

* * *

He leaned over her, leering at her pale face. The doctors began to scream at him, yelling that he had to get out of their way; he was endangering their last chance to save her. He snarled at them over his shoulder, and then returned to looking at his Master. She was opening her eyes, and they were blurry, pain-filled. She focused them on him, and he spoke to her softly, under the noise of the frantic humans behind him. "Close your eyes, Master. It is time for you to finally sleep." His tone mocked her, but the words belied his carefully hidden concern. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't live to think on it. 

She narrowed her eyes, and he grasped at the thought she'd thrown at him so forcefully. _**I will not be beaten by you, vampire. There is no rest for a Hellsing. You should know that, Alucard**. _Integra then closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly, and groaned. Alucard's eyes widened in shock, and he stepped back. The doctors pushed him farther as they filled the space he left, shouting numbers and demanding instruments. He leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. _So she intends to fight._ He smiled, remembering his thoughts back in the office, how he felt she should die in battle. _She is truly **my** Master._ _It was my choice in life to do the same._

He quietly left the room, leaving Integra to duel with Death.

The maids watched him go with wide eyes, and seeing that he left alone, renewed their heart-filled prayers. This time, however, their prayers were prayers of thanks.

* * *

"An _orphanage?_" 

Eva nodded, obviously suppressing a laugh at her reaction.

Seras groaned, and put her head in her hands. _I thought I'd escaped them forever._ She asked, muffled through her fingers, "How is _that_ going to work?"

Eva grinned, and then explained. "Sherry runs an orphanage near here, and through some interesting events, she owes me a large favor. I've just arranged for you to go stay with her. I will pay for your room and board, and you will help her with mundane things like dishes and laundry and such." Eva waved her hands expressively, and left a trail of blue cigarette smoke. She'd lit one while Seras had been gawking at her answer of 'an orphanage,' and it was now twirled in her red-tipped fingers. "You'll stay there until you're over the shock of the end of your world, and you're ready to stand on your own feet. You're going next week."

Seras watched her open-mouthed, until, quite seriously, Eva reached over and flicked her on the chin. Startled, she snapped her mouth shut, and stuttered out a question. "And n-n-n-no one bothered to ask ME what I thought?"

Eva took a drag before replying, studying the swirls of smoke in the still air. "You needed somewhere to go, so I made arrangements. You already gave me your consent." Her eyes flicked over to Seras when the girl let out a low growl.

Seras lept to her feet, and let loose on Eva, snarling. "THAT'S IT! I'M BLOODY SICK OF PEOPLE WALKING ALL OVER ME! I WILL **NOT** BE GOING TO THAT DAMNED ORPHANAGE, AND THAT'S EFFING **_FINAL_**!" The vampiress balled her hands into fists, and bared her teeth at the startled Eva. The human had frozen, eyes wide, hands loose. However, Seras could feel how tense she was, how alert.

The silence hung in the room, and neither moved.

Then Eva snapped out of it, and leaned over to an ashtray, tapping her cigarette on it. She smiled, and her eyes lidded themselves again. She looked back at the flushed, angry predator in front of her, and laughed. "Sit down, Seras. You know you're going to the orphanage, because you have nowhere else, and I just called in a favor to arrange it. You need the peace and quiet, and you also need a break from responsibility to recover. Besides, from what I know about you, you're a sweetheart, and I'd bet you love kids. It's what's best and you damn well know it. Now stop being stupid and calm down." She smiled again, and sighed.

Seras unclenched her hands, her shoulders sagged. Eva was right, as usual. She felt a tear run down her face, and she bit back a small sob. _I bet I just made a huge fool of myself._ She quietly sat back down, curling up and hiding her face. _I didn't think I could cry anymore tonight._ She choked out an apology, "I-I-I'm sorry…"

The next thing that happened was totally unexpected, and made her jump.

* * *

Alucard sat and watched the moon. He'd hopped up to the top of the steeply slanted mansion's roof, and perched himself on the highest peak. The silver disk held his attention. He had expected it to be different than usual, wanting it to recognize the significance of the night. It wasn't. It was the same one he'd seen in hundreds of thousands of night skies. No different. _What a disappointment._

He watched it anyway, and waited to hear who was the victor in the struggle below.


	10. Threats

A/N: And here's chapter 10! Nifty new chapter titles- check 'em out! Okay, before the usual response, I want to thank whoever added this story to the C2 community "Remarkable Hellsing Fiction." It was my secret dream to write a story that would end up in a C2, so you can imagine how happy I was. Thank you so much! Right, now to the reviewers. ZealousReformer, that was fast as well. I can't type if you're sitting on my computer. : ) RenegadePineapple, darkfighter, ask and ye shall receive. Oblivionknight7, Anderson's Orphanage is in Rome, no such luck, I'm afraid. TornadoReviewer, I didn't intend to bring Iscariot in, but you never know, and here's your update. Vampyr'sDaughter, I _am_ such a meanie… and you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. This storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me.

* * *

Seras felt the arms snake around her, and Eva rested her cheek against the top of Seras' head. She stiffened in shock, then leaned into the embrace, and listened to Eva murmuring. "No, you were right… and that's just the attitude you're going to need now … you'll be able to pick yourself up again… It's alright, darling." 

Eva rocked Seras back and forth, and her sobs slowly disappeared.

They sat together like that for another brief moment, and then Eva let go and backed away. She smiled at the younger girl, and Seras smiled back. "Thank you." Eva raised an eyebrow. "_My_ pleasure, trust me." Then she got up, and hunted around her messy desk, looking for something Seras could only guess at. As she searched, she called, "You're going to stay here this week, though. We need to get you contacts, and some clothes. You'll need a story, and you'll also need some background." She slammed a drawer open, and shut it again. "We'll also have to figure the whole 'blood situation' out." Seras had told her how she refused to drink blood unless absolutely necessary.

Seras smiled, and jumped to her feet. "Need help?"

Eva looked mildly surprised, then nodded. "I'm looking for my cigarettes."

Seras nodded right back, and tackled the desktop.

"I'll get somebody to show you to a room for the day. Right now, I'm going to have another good smoke, change, and oversee closing downstairs. By then it'll be around dawn, and I'll be turning in too." She slammed another drawer. Seras unearthed a little white box, and cried out. Eva looked over, and the blonde proudly handed them to her. The dark-haired woman smiled, and grabbed the phone again. She tucked the receiver between her cheek and shoulder, and lit her cigarette with her free hands. She talked to someone downstairs, and Seras wandered around the room, wondering what Eva had done for this Sherry person that she was owed a favor.

Halfway through her thoughts, Eva hung up, and soon there was a knock at the door.

* * *

She was faint, but there. 

Her consciousness played at the edge of his, reinforced by the seals. The battle was going well, her will to live fueled by a determination not to lose to him. _Damn._ Seras too hovered in his mind, he could feel her well enough to know she 'lived,' and her location was stamped upon his brain. _I wonder what the hell Integra did to her._ His fledgling's emotional overdrive kept pulling at his attention. It was instinct. She was his 'child,' so if she was upset, something was wrong, and he needed to go protect her. Since she was usually upset about _something_, this had been very distracting in the beginning. He was more used to it now, but still… he growled and stood up, deciding that it was about time to come down. The moon was low in the sky, and the darkness was turning into a deep blue.

He slid down the roof, enjoying the rush.

He landed on his feet, of course, the impact almost knocking him off balance. He blinked, took a second to recover, and then climbed the steps in front of the door. He slipped inside, striding down quiet, somber halls. Alucard passed by _her_ room, and found it to be quiet. He stuck his head in, and saw her asleep, with a few men and women watching over her. He frowned, and then continued down the hall, heading for the basement. _So only tomorrow night will tell, eh?_ Patience was not a virtue he possessed.

The Nosferatu had discovered that doorknobs were a problem. He couldn't phase through the doors, and his arms were… _tied up._ He ran into the same difficulty with the door to his room, and felt like bashing it down.

_Marvelous._

_

* * *

_  
Her room was bare, and dull. 

'Tiffany,' the woman who'd arrived at Eva's door to escort her here, cracked her gum. "Here it is. Good night." She then turned on her heel and left, closing the door. There was a bed in the corner, and an ancient-looking frame was its only support. Seras sunk down onto the mattress. "Good night," she whispered back.

The vampiress took off her shoes, and laid them neatly next to the bed. She then laid back on the creaky thing, and her left hand began groping around. She tried to remember what she was looking for while she searched. She furrowed her brow in concentration, and then it hit her. She was looking for the control to lower the lid on her coffin-bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Then the sun rose, and her mind went blank as she submitted to sleep.

* * *

His eyes snapped open as soon as the sun left the sky, and he used a knee to shove the lid of his coffin open. He hopped out, and closed it with a heel. Alucard brushed past the splintered and mangled ruins of his door, and set off down the hallway at a brisk pace, all the while searching for her mind. _Is the fight won? So soon?_

The bonds were still in place, so obviously she had not lost yet. That didn't necessarily mean she was fine, however. Soon he was out of the dark basement, and walking down the halls. She was asleep. Her mind had settled into an incoherent buzz. The No-life King found himself at her door, and strode in without knocking.

The first thing that caught his attention was Walter, who had dozed off in a chair next to the bed. _You've gone soft, Angel of Death._ He was sleeping silently, his monocle hanging from its chain, no longer on his nose. He stirred, and Alucard moved his attention to a wide-eyed man in the corner. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Alucard cut him off. "Quiet, you'll wake him. He needs the sleep." He grinned, displaying his shark-like mouth of teeth before adding, "Now get out." The man hurried to do so, sweat and fear pouring off of him.

Alucard quietly moved to Integra's bed, and studied her slack face. She was lost in sleep, and black stitches sealed the wound on her neck. He wanted a look at her ribs, but then again, moving the blanket might wake her. Alucard then realized it was pointless to stay; neither Integra nor Walter was going to wake anytime soon. He slipped out of the room without a sound, moving past the frightened man in the hallway.

The Nosferatu began to wonder what would happen now. Obviously, whatever it was would wait until after his master was recovered, but what then? Would she punish him? Seal him away? Starve him? He didn't know. And if she did, he wasn't sure how he would fight her. If he was expected to go quietly, they were mistaken. The display in the office should have been enough to prove that. Then again, he wasn't sure he'd done the right thing… and it hadn't worked anyway.

The trap was closing in on him… at least it was something new.

_I think she'll shoot me if I ever complain of boredom again._ The thought made him smile, and he chuckled as he walked to nowhere in particular. This was the first time he'd gotten to really think on the situation… and it was still puzzling. _Orders? Oh- the Queen._ Why would the Queen order his imprisionment? And what about Seras? His fledgling was far from a threat. Not that there were many threats these da- He stopped dead in his tracks.

Threats.

_Ah._

It was clear to him now. No more Vampires, no more Hellsing. Yet, Hellsing was still here… because not all the vampires were gone. There were two left. He smirked, wondering if Hellsing's new duty would be to guard him, now. The thought made him want to roar with laughter. _Hellsing, honorable order for the protection of Vlad Dracula… _He did laugh, wondering if Van Hellsing was turning in his grave. No, he wouldn't be, because they'd be his wardens, his keepers. As_ always._

Still, he enjoyed wondering what the near future might hold.

* * *

Seras sat up, and blinked several times. 

_What time is it?_ She slid into her shoes, and stood up, expecting to see a bag of blood waiting for her. It wasn't there, of course, and for the first time in a while, Seras wished it was. _Because that would mean I'd be home._ Not that she'd drink it, in any case. She yawned, and trudged over to a mirror in the corner. _Ack. I look terrible._ She reached up and tried in vain to tame her hair, but the yellow mane continued to defy her. She noticed again how it seemed to be brighter in the dark. _Makes me look like a lamp._ With that cheering thought, she tugged at her uniform, attempting to neaten it up.

There was a loud knock on the door, and with one last adjustment, Seras called, "Come in!" Tifffany entered, cracking her gum. "C'mon, Eva wants you." Seras nodded, and followed her out of the room.


	11. Wickedly Beautiful

A/N: Ahhh... Chapter 11. This one took longer than usuaal because it _is_ a tad longer than usual. That, and because I stared at the screen for a while thinking, _Where on Earth am I taking this?_ In any case...

RenegadePineapple... I guess so... he he... Oblivionknight7, I have NO bloody clue. However many It takes to finish it nicely, or until you all get bored of it. TornadoReviewer, Death's Integrity, allergi, Thank you so very much, and here are some cookies. Ice Appeal, Vaampyr'sDaughter, WHAT THE HELL IS A 'MARY-SUE,' AND HOW DO I MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE ONE? IS THIS A BAD THING? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Eva: Mz? MZ? I got this, hon. Don't worry.

MZM: -sniffle- M'kay.

Eva: My _sincere_ apologies, friends. She's jumpy. -clears throat- Disclaimer: MZM doesn't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, me and The Staircase are (c) MZM

This means she owns me... which can be such a bother. 

MZM: E-Eva?

Eva: -rolls eyes and puts out cigarette- Coming, dear. Anyway, enjoy.

MZM: **EVA? **

* * *

It had been quite a week. 

No one gave his Master any peace; someone was always in the room, asking her if she was hungry, thirsty, or if she wanted more painkillers. He could feel her frustration from across the mansion, and when mixed with her satisfaction at denying death, it cheered him greatly. That was his Master, an eternal paradox.

Walter had been almost constantly at her side, watching over her like she might slip away if he blinked. As a result, no one had given much thought to Alucard. He was free to do what he wished, and took to wandering the halls, patrolling his domain. However, he was strictly forbidden from entering her room. So, he did nothing. Just walked.

_3 AM._ This was the first night his Master had slept alone, and he had strolled up and down the hallways near her room, his feet betraying his thoughts. He felt something was going to happen… _Not that I care._ Still, his boots clomped up and down those same halls, and he felt more alert than usual. He passed by her room for the thirty-seventh time that night, and that's when he saw her.

Alucard froze in his tracks.

Lord Hellsing stood in the doorway, a determined look on her face, leaning heavily on the frame. Her legs looked like they were going to give out, and her whole body shook. Her hair hung limp, not at its usual jaunty angles. The pale yellow strands fell around her face, and her cerulean eyes spat an emotion that bordered on anger. She wore her usual suit pants, but they were wrinkled and creased. Her jacket was not in evidence. Her white blouse hung loosely from her frame, and her collar was not buttoned completely. Her glasses were crooked on her nose, and the black stitches stood out on her paler-than-normal skin. The blue tie hung from her neck, loose and sloppy. Her hands shook, and her knuckles were white. Sweat at the strain of being out of bed ran down her face, and she suppressed pants of exertion. Yet there she stood, defying her own broken body with rage in her eyes.

In short, she was wickedly beautiful.

The Nosferatu smiled. _This is the Master I know. _Alucard took slow steps toward her, and she made no move other than to follow him with her eyes. He stopped directly in front of her, no more than a foot from his Master. The No-life King grinned wider, exposing his elongated canines. She only sagged against the doorframe a bit more, expression unchanged. No words were spoken, no thoughts exchanged. There they stood for a moment, time still for both of them.

The spell was broken when Integra closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the doorframe, which in turn reminded Alucard that she was only human. _And just as frail._ He bent his long limbs, gracefully and slowly dropping to one knee, then looking up at her with hooded crimson eyes. It was only fitting.

* * *

She looked down at him through a light-headed haze, her stomach turning. The nausea was eating her inside out, making her want to collapse. It took her a second before she realized what he was doing. _How…_ _unlike him._ He was offering himself as a support. He wanted her to lean on him. He should have known better. Integra lifted her eyes from his, and continued down the hall, heading to her office. Her right hand slid along the wall, and her entire being had narrowed down to putting one foot in front of the other. The going was slow, and painful. Each step sent fire up her chest, and her neck throbbed in time with her pulse. 

Her mind registered that he'd said something, and she stopped, hoping he'd repeat it. She'd heard him, but she hadn't actually heard the words. Only noise. In fact, she was currently having trouble telling up from down, and it was all she could do to stay on her feet. He spoke again, and this time the meaning did not elude her. "Let me help you, my Master."

She scoffed, and continued down the hall.

She heard him again, and he sounded closer. "They say only a fool turns away a helping hand when in need." He teased her, MOCKED her. _Leave me be._ She didn't stop; just put more attention on her feet. _Left, right, left right…_ He sighed, and there was a rustle of leather. Integra almost fell over as he ducked under her outstretched hand on the wall, knocking it away. She began to fall, and grabbed the first thing her hands rested upon. Which, of course, was Alucard. _That bastard._

He only grinned, and matched her pace, moving to the middle of the hall. If she let go, she'd fall. Integra was forced to hold on, and she did so, gingerly, her hand on his shoulder. Alucard supported almost all her slight weight, and slowly, Master and Monster made their way to her office.

* * *

It had been quite a week. 

Seras looked up at the grey building. _This is it, then._ She jammed the paper in a pocket of her new jeans, and nervously played with her plain white shirt. It was so comfortable… so… _unusual for me._ She grabbed her suitcase and rolled it up to the door.

* * *

"_No. That won't work. I'm trying to make you look respectable, hon, not like a whore." Eva closed her eyes, and sighed. "Go take it off." Seras' face fell, and she trudged back into the stall. The cute little pink tank-top and denim skirt flew over the top, and landed next to Eva. She regarded them with disinterest, and waited for Seras. She itched to take a drag on a non-existent cigarette Seras appeared once more, clad in a pair of nicely snug jeans, and a red tee shirt. The shirt had a little white kitty on it. "Whaddya think?"_

_Eva's fingers twitched, deprived of their usual cigarette to twirl. She sighed. "Those'll do." Seras disappeared again, happier this time. Eva sighed. She herself wore black dress-pants, and a silky red collared shirt. The woman had sunk into a folding chair in the dressing room hallway, elegantly sprawling on it as only she could. Not that she'd ever be caught looking shabby._

_Seras emerged again, Black jacket, faded jeans; band shirt- "No."_

* * *

She rang the doorbell. Her vampiric hearing picked up footsteps, and agitated muttering.

The door opened and half of a face showed behind it. "Who's there?"

Seras hooked her fingers in the door, and pulled it open a tad more. "Hi, I'm Seras. Eva sent-"

At the mention of Eva's name, the door swung open and the older woman beckoned. "Well, come in then. And be quiet. It's late and I don't want to wake the children up."

Seras nodded, and picked up her case. The woman looked back at her. "You didn't bring much, did you?" Seras gulped, and nodded again. "Uh… yeah!" The woman, presumably Sherry, frowned at the exclamation. Seras winced, and quietly followed after her.

* * *

_The shopping bags lay underneath the table, and the two women faced each other over tea. Seras drank hers slowly, the liquid burning her throat, but not from heat. Eva had grasped the handle of hers, but had not yet lifted it to her lips. The human watched the vampire, expression giving nothing away._

_Seras put hers down. "Umm…is there something wrong with your drink?"_

_Eva released the mug, pushing it out of her way. "No, don't worry about it. I don't care for tea anyway. I think one has to be born British to really like the stuff." Seras' eyes lit up with curiosity. "You're not British? What are you then?" Eva laughed, and then smiled. "That's a story for another day."_

_Seras blinked unhappily, and sipped at her tea again. _

_Eva startled her when she spoke. Not the words, but the tone. It sounded like envy, or regret, or curiosity, or fear, or maybe even all of them together. "Isn't drinking that really pointless?" Seras almost dropped her cup. None of that but curiosity made sense. Why would she be envious, or regretful, or fearful? _

_It took Seras a minute or so to answer, so when Eva spoke again, her mask was up again. It was polished, refined, but still a mask. "Seras?"_

_Seras jumped, and almost spilled tea all over the table._

"_Uh, yeah… it is, I guess. It kinda hurts too… not nearly as much as solid food, but still."_

_Eva nodded, a few black wavy strands escaping her artful braid. "Good then. You'll be able to keep up a façade of eating. How often do you need blood?" She tapped a slender hand on the table, the other arm hooked around the back of her chair._

_Seras put down her cup. "Not very, by my own choice."_

_The human woman's eyes flicked up to look at the vampire's. "Perfect. One more question. Is there ANY way Hellsing could trace you?"_

_Seras was just about to give a definite 'no,' when she remembered her Master. . Funny, she almost forgot. She wondered if he was alright… what if? Nonsense. Master could take care of himself. She just hoped he hadn't hurt anybody. Funny she almost forgot. "My… um… ah… Master…" Surprise flickered across Eva's face, but it was soon gone. "He could find me through our connection."_

_Eva stared off into the distance behind Seras, who remained hunched over her tea. "Is there any way you could hide from him? Block him?"_

_The blonde shook her head. "No. I'm not strong enough."_

_Eva focused in on her. "So how do we make you stronger?"_

_Seras groaned._

_

* * *

_  
A whole week **_wasted._**

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, suppressing a gasp at the pain. They hadn't let her work for a whole week. They'd probably put her back in a wheelchair, and dote over her again for another couple months. Ridiculous.

When Integra opened her eyes, _He_ was still there. Neither had said a word to the other since they met at her door, yet he still wouldn't leave. He was probably waiting for her to say something. Truthfully, she didn't know what there was to say. He was leaning against the wall, next to the door, his eyes on the floor. It looked like he was deep in thought. _Visions of carnage, I'm sure._

Her own vision swam for a second, and she gripped the arm of her chair, waiting for it to pass. _This is absolutely UNACCEPTABLE! _This wasn't going to beat her. She wouldn't let ANYTHING beat her. ANYTHING.

She was a Hellsing, damnit.

* * *

He watched the floor, waiting. 

_What happens now, **Master**? Do you even know… **Integra**?_


	12. What I've Become

A/N: W00T! Two in one night! I so rocketh! Well, kudos to Safrawr and Death's Integrity for managing to be the only two to review before I posted this one up. Well, Safrawr, glad you liked it, and here's the next one so you don't _have_ to wait. Death's Integrity...

**WHAT IS A MARY-SUE?**

Eva: Alright, calm down now. I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: MZM doesn't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, me and The Staircase are (c) MZM. Which is a pity, because I have to do what she says.

MzM: I have the power. (Muahaha.)

_

* * *

How dreadfully dreary…_

Seras shuddered. This place wasn't only depressing, but kinda creepy too. _This isn't any sort of place to grow up in, orphan or not._ Sherry led her up a rickety flight of stairs, and then down a frightfully narrow hallway. She stopped in front of a door, and beckoned to it. "The spare room. Yours." Sherry then shuffled back down the hall, around the corner and out of sight. Seras hesitantly pushed the door open, the creak seeming to echo in the desolate silence. She winced again, and slipped inside, then poked back out to pick up her suitcase and close the door.

* * *

"_No."_

"_Seras…"_

"_No."_

_Eva sank down onto the edge of the table. "Seras, come on now-"_

"_NO."_

_The woman sighed, and Seras looked up at her. "You're a VAMPIRE, damnit. Seras love, drink it."_

"_Not until you tell me where you got it."_

"_That's really not that important. Did you ever ask the butcher where he got the pork? Does it matter?"_

"_To me, it does."_

"_You really are something else, hon."_

_Silence._

_Eva put out her cigarette, and crossed her legs. This was the second day of Seras' week at The Staircase with her, and they'd been at this for over half an hour. She clicked her stiletto-heeled boots together, and thought. The girl wouldn't embrace this gift. Damn… What she would have given to get the same sort of- No. Thoughts like that were for long rainy nights, when she was alone. She had other business at the moment. _

_Seras stared defiantly at the glass in front of her. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no._

_Her red kitty shirt was as bright as the crimson liquid; she could even see the white kitty reflected in it. Her white face frowned up at her. She couldn't see Eva in it; her dark, ankle-length skirt and turtleneck sweater-tank were too dark to reflect in the crimson liquid._

_Eva spoke, her silken voice low and teasing. "I'll drink some if you will."_

_Seras looked at her teasing chocolate-brown eyes in shock. "You're joking." She thought for a second. "No. I don't want you to end up with some sort of disease."_

_Eva grinned. "Then I'll drink it if you don't. Wouldn't want it to go to waste."_

_Seras paled, which was a nice trick for the undead. "Y-You wouldn't!"_

_Eva lowered her eyelids playfully, and leaned over the glass. "Oh, but I would, darling. Life is about taking risks, is it not? Besides, some of us don't have eternity to try new things out. It's not like I don't risk the kind of disease this might bring often."_

_Seras gulped, and looked back at the glass, blushing at what she said implied. She wasn't going to think about that. Nope. She redirected her attention back to the glass. It seemed to laugh at her. The ruby depths were mocking her._

"_B-But... Eva…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You wouldn't!"_

_Eva reached over and grabbed the glass, dipped a finger in, examined it, shrugged, and brought it to her lips. Seras watched in fascination and horror as Eva closed her eyes and ran it along her lips. The human opened her eyes and smirked at the stunned vampire, and then went to lick the finger._

"_OKAY! JUST DON'T DO THAT!"_

_The finger dropped, and Eva brought a napkin from the table up to wipe off her lips hurriedly, along with the finger. _

_Seras broke out in a crimson-tinged sweat, and picked up the cool glass. She closed her eyes, and tipped it back like it was cough medicine. It was fantastic, marvelous, and her body screamed for more. Her head, however, wanted her to throw it back up. She put the glass back on the table, and put her face in her hands._

_She felt a warm touch on the back of her neck, and Eva kissed the side of her hand, where her cheek was hidden. "That's my girl." Then, with a few clicks of a heel and the opening and closing of a door, she was gone. Seras took her hands away from her face, and noticed Eva mustn't have gotten all the blood off._

_The vampiress looked at the bloody kiss mark on the side of her hand, and began to cry. _

_**A Monster. This is what I've become.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
The pained quiet stretched on, the office only absorbing the sounds of Integra's labored breathing, and Alucard's occasional rustles and sighs of leather. 

She couldn't work; the pen slipped from her fingers, her vision jumped in and out of focus, and nothing she read made any sense. There was no bloody chance she was going back to bed, however. This was not a time she could afford to be weak, or indecisive. However, at the moment, she was both. _And done of this is making any sense! Damn it all to Hell!_

He still seemed very interested in the carpet. She still didn't really care.

It was irritating, that he wouldn't either say something or leave, but since he was quiet she'd let it go. Integra looked up from her papers in time to see his brow furrow, and watch him look up in mild alarm.

"What is it?"

"Seras. I could feel a while ago but- It's nothing, master."

She sighed, and rested an elbow on the desk. "Seras Victoria is dead, Alucard."

He looked at her searchingly, confused. "Master?"

"I shot her shortly before you returned from your mission, regrettably. I would suggest that you enter a period of mourning, but since I appear to have killed you as well through a …" She rested the other elbow on the desk, and groaned quietly. "… through an obscure ritual. It really was such a pity." She lowered her head, and the curtain of her hair cut her off from view. She made a brief noise of pain, and tried to bite back a scream. _It hurts so damned bad…_

_

* * *

_  
Initially, her words had made absolutely no sense, but after she went on about killing him, he understood. _I guess it's the restraints that stopped me from feeling her as well as usual._ Then she groaned again, and he was briefly torn between three urges. His initial urge was to go up to her, and check her over, then carry her back to her room kicking and screaming. Then he remembered that calm face chanting the words to bind him to a torture she was ignorant of, and he suddenly didn't feel like caring at all. 

He compromised.

Carefully, the No-life King approached her desk, and when he stood in front of it, he waited for her to acknowledge him. She probably wouldn't. And then it wouldn't matter. But if she did…

"What is it, Alucard?"

… he'd bother her mercilessly until she returned to her room.

He grinned, and leaned over the desk. "Master, you're not well yet. Go back to bed; let your fragile body heal. It is-"

"Shut up."

"Master. Stop being childish. Healing yourself isn't weakness; it's a display of intelligence. Armies don't march on broken legs."

She looked up at him from behind her hair, and said nothing.

"You are no fool, my Master. You know victory. Isn't that what this is? You've succeeded in binding me. Isn't that what you were after?" Here his voice grew bitter, full of resentment. "Haven't you won this round? Go back to bed, and prepare for the next fight. Stop being a stubborn little fool."

His words echoed in the room, and she still said nothing.

* * *

_Damn it, he's right._

She hated to admit it to herself, but it was true.

Integra pushed herself to her feet, and almost fell. She pulled her weak legs under her, and realized she couldn't support her weight on them. She needed something to lean on.

She looked around, and found herself face to face with her pet, which was bearing a Cheshire-sized grin. _Not this again. No._

Her broken body made up her mind for her by deciding to give out, and she fell against the desk. She slid to the floor; tears of pain streaming down her face. Alucard dropped with her, and frowned. "I could have caught you if I had the use of my arms." She only gasped in reply, and he growled. "Convinced? I think a little rest might actually do you some good, _Master_." She cursed at him, but those kinds of words ran off him like water. "Come now master. Grab around my neck. You cannot stand alone, and I cannot pick you up." Now he was flaunting her weakness, and enjoying it far too much.

"Just be quick.' She reached out and took hold of his shoulders, smoldering in shame. That she would need the help of a vampire merely to **stand**! He stood, and she held on for all she was worth. The sudden change in height played hell with her head, and she closed her eyes in anguish.

"Master?"

"I'm fine. Just go."

He complied, walking slowly, as she hung on, both of them taking gentle step after step.

* * *

Seras began to unpack, neatly placing her clothes in the rotting 'wooden' dresser. The bed was of the same breed, 'cheap' and 'tacky.' That was okay. She kind of needed the break. Eva was more than enough style to last anybody a while. Seras wheeled the bag into a corner, and went over to examine the door. _It's got a lock! Great!_ She brightened a little, then sat down on the hard mattress and closed her eyes, rubbing them with the heels of her hands. She'd never had any idea how much contacts _hurt_ before now. The nice part was her eyes were blue for the first time since her 'undeath.' 

The thought made her smile. _Master would be soooo mad._

Sherry seemed sorta old, but not terribly mean. Hopefully they'd get along. Seras vowed to do everything she could to help. Sherry and these children needed it badly. _As long as they're taking me in, I'm going to do what I can to repay them. And Eva. _Then again, she couldn't think of any way to give Eva back what she'd given to Seras. Well, anything she was comfortable with. She rubbed her eyes again.

_I guess I should turn in. The sun will be up soon._

She changed into the new pajamas Eva had bought her, and slipped into the bed. _Ahhh._

The sun rose, and she settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She let go of him, and fell softly onto her bed, stifling a moan of pain. 

Alucard smiled, and then felt the warmth coming from the horizon beating through the walls of the manor. "Will you manage from here? The sun is rising."

She pulled the blankets over herself, and removed her glasses with shaking hands. Yes, THANK _you_ Alucard." It was sarcastic, insulting, but a thank-you from Integra was worth the while, if only to see her humbled.

He swept out the door, and her last waking thought drifted back to him as he hurried down the hall. **_Well, there's something I haven't seen in a long while._**


	13. A Humorus Interlude

MzM: Welcome to my inbetween-chapters humor! I have to put an author's note in here, so I threw something funny in so I wouldn't end up violating the rules. He he he. Thank you all for finally telling me what a 'Mary-Sue' is. I hope Eva does not classify, because I love her. -Smile- I have no clue when the next chapter will be up… probably tonight, knowing me. Oh yes, I wasn't being critical of everybody who didn't review chapter 11 before I put up 12, I was just impressed those two actually managed it. –Hands out cookies from her bigass crate- Now…

Alucard: So Police Girl, who's your friend? -Looks over at Eva-

Eva: Oh yes, hon, introductions! -Sexy smile-

Seras: Master, Eva. Eva, Master. -They shake hands, both grinning at each other-

Alucard: So, _Eva, _are you- Ow!

Integra: -Whacks them both with a rolled up newspaper- Stop that this instant. -Yells at Alucard- YOU KNOW BETTER! Come _on_, AxOC is done ALL the time. It's tacky. Stop it. Besides, haven't you been reading? This is becoming sort of AxI.

Alucard: Really? –Leers and advances on Integra, who fends him off with the Lifestyles section-

Integra: BAD! BAD VAMPIRE!

Seras: -Shakes head at Eva- Master is 'Bad sort of guy' incarnate. Don't go there, trust me. I mean, even Sir Integra has her hands full with him.

(Integra is beating a protesting Alucard up with the newspaper in the background.)

Eva: -Sighs- Oh, well then. –Lights cigarette-

Alucard: -Ow!- It's not like -OW!- I'm gonna see her in the -OWOWOW!- fic!

MzM: Au contraire. -Waves part of an unfinished later chapter- They meet up. I just haven't decided which ending to put on the 'scene.'

Alucard: -Grabs chapter from Mz and reads, snickering- _I_ like the first ending the best.

Integra: -Drops newspaper and grabs chapter- Oh, my. –Shakes head after reading- That's cruel, Mz.

Eva: What is it? –Snatches chapter and reads, then looks a little stunned- I liked the second ending MUCH better.

Seras: Huh? -Reads over Eva's shoulder and gasps- MASTER! –Picks up newspaper and thwacks him with it- YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!

Mz: -Grabs chapter from shell-shocked Eva, and stuffs it in her jacket- Well, It's not going to actually **be** in the fic for a while yet. No need to get all worked up. I'm still only halfway through chapter 13, anyway…

(Seras still screaming at Alucard in the background, shouting out her displeasure at several carefully bleeped out spoilers while he laughs his head off)

Eva: -Slowly turns around to look at Mz- You little bitch…

Mz: -Runs away with Eva in hot pursuit- Until next time!

Integra: -Pulls Alucard away- Come on, you.

Alucard: -Suddenly very happy- Where're we going?

Integra: Back to the fic.

Alucard: Might this fic be rated M?

Integra: No. Mz isn't old enough to write smut. Tough luck. Not that I'd EVER consent to be in any sort of… -Voice fades as she walks away-

Alucard: -Growls and is dragged away-

…

Seras: Hello? Where is everybody? –Walks away after Eva and Mz- Hey! Wait up!


	14. Forever

A/N: And back to the fic now. Chapter 13, just like I promised. As you people may have noticed, this fic has been a blend of the anime and manga. I've been selecting pieces of both 'verses, and in this case, I'm choosing the anime take on 'How to become a Vampire: The Hellsing Way.' Some of this chapter was inspired by my parents, so a hug and kiss to them. Especially my Dad, who after reading it said, "Eva would make a really scary vampire." I thought on it, realized he was very right, and decided to incorporate that. Weird, because I did not originally intend her to be good vampire material. Funny how these things happen. Oh, you guys, Integra saw him **leave through the door. **For him, that's unusual. Oh yes, and the meeting I was hinting at in the 'Humorous Interlude' will not be happening for a while... nobody get excited _yet_.

-Reviewers-

Safrawr, you're right. (I re-read the fic several times in shame) Alu does seem to be getting the upper hand… Maybe she'll have to get him back… -Gives Integra a whip- Anyway, my pleasure to keep writing as long as you keep reading.

Alucard's Familiar… Thank you for the suggestion. I decided to take your advice with this chapter, as you will see. It certainly forced me to grow as an author… usually when I'm stuck I just switched characters, instead of figuring it out. (I'm flattered you love my story… since you happen to be a favorite author 'o mine!)

Vampyr'sDaughter: Thank you for the 10!

Oblivionknight7: Of course she is! Then again, she was just trying to help…

Death's Integrity: Thanks for the explanation, and the compliment.

No-Life Hooligan: And here it is! Dang straight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. This storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes, and threw back the covers. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, which burned from the contacts. Once out of bed, she plodded over to the tiny little bathroom that was connected to her room, and took them out. She closed her eyes in relief, the sandpaper feeling gone. _That hurt **so** much._ She re-wet them and then put them back in. She grumbled, remembering what Eva had said, _"You only take those out when you're with me or wetting them. Got it? I don't care if you're the only being for miles around. They stay in." _Seras took off her pajamas, and got dressed. Not needing showers unless she was bloody or really dirty was a nice perk about being undead. Especially when the water heater was shot. 

She could hear them running around outside her door. It was about seven, and she knew they were waiting for her to get up so they could eat dinner. She opened the door, and was immediately assaulted by James and Madison, who took her by one hand each and dragged her into the tiny dining room. The others were already assembled, and Seras squeezed in at her normal spot, opposite of Sherry. The older woman smiled wearily at her, and began Grace. _They must have given her hell today. She looks so worn out._

"Amen."

They all obediently repeated her. "Amen."

"_-Shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."_ Blue fire…

Seras shuddered. It was funny she chose to remember that tonight. That didn't often happen. She didn't like to think on it, and it's not like the children gave her a lot of time to think. Just then, there was a tug on her sleeve. "Aren't 'cha gonna eat?" Seras smiled at the six year old, and then patted her head. "Uh-huh, I was just thinking, Maddy." The girl beamed, and dug into her soup. James was making faces like he'd burned himself on the hot food, and Seras couldn't help but giggle. He frowned at her, and swallowed. "That wasn't funny." She quickly looked down at her own soup, and began to eat.

Mike and Joe were fighting over who pushed who, much to Sherry's dismay. Seras had discovered in her two months here that the twins were always arguing about _something_, which meant Sherry was usually trying to separate them. Lizbeth was slurping again, and Luis and Kayla decided to make faces, and see who'd snort their food out first. Seras smiled, and sighed happily. _Just like it should be._

Soon dinner had ended, and Sherry herded the children off to sleep. As soon as they were gone, Seras stood up and cleared the table with inhuman speed. On most days, she'd do it the normal way, but today was Thursday. Thursdays and Mondays were different. She scrubbed as fast as she could, and then stacked them on the tiny counter to be put away by whoever had dish-duty in the morning. _There._ On these days, Sherry didn't ask how Seras did the dishes so fast; the old woman didn't really mind as long as they got done.

She dried her hands, and sighed.

The vampiress hated having to rush, but in order to make it on time, she had to. Seras power-walked to her room, and grabbed her purse. She slipped on her darker jacket, and shoved a hat on her head. _Okay, I'm ready._ She opened her door and went to creep down the hallway, but Lizbeth saw her and it was all over.

"Seras! Come say 'night!"

She stopped, and smiled. It was annoying, but she loved it anyway. She ducked into the room and kissed Lizbeth on the cheek. "Good night." Lizbeth shivered. "You're cold, Seras." Seras smiled nervously, and fiddled with her sleeve. "Umm… yeah, well, goodnight." James poked his head out of bed. "Where're you going? You're all dressed up!" Seras opened her mouth to reply, when Mike poked her from his bed. "Night." She patted his head, and when Joe began to pout, she patted his head too.

"I'm just going out, James. I'll be back later."

"Okay… be safe."

"Night."

"G'night."

Seras crept out and closed the door behind her, thankful the others were asleep. She was going to be late as it was, anyway. The vampiress slipped into the living room, and almost bumped into Sherry. "I'm sorry!" Sherry frowned. "SHHH!" Seras blushed, and then grabbed the doorknob. From behind her came Sherry's voice, laden with disapproval. "Tell _her_ that I said hello." Seras bobbed her head, and slipped out into the darkness.

* * *

Eva leaned back in her chair, tipping it onto two legs like children are always told no to. Her eyes were closed, her hands stiff, and her neck muscles tense. Seras stared down at the glass. The dark-haired woman sighed. "Seras, darling, give it up. You and I both know that you will end up drinking it before you leave, just like the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that…" She trailed off, waving an expressive hand. "I really don't get why the hell you're still denying it. Well, to each their own." 

She rested her hands on her stomach, fingers interlaced. The white blouse sighed a little at her movements, and her grey pinstripe suit-pants hugged her legs, which were wound around a table leg so she could avoid falling over backwards. Seras noted that the woman looked more exhausted than usual. The vampiress sighed, and looked back at the blood resting in front of her. _She's right. I wish she wasn't._

Trying to delay the next little loss of her humanity, Seras decided to ask Eva something that she'd been wondering about for a while now… ever since the first time Eva made her drink blood. "Eva? If you could, would you want to become a vampire?" The dark-haired woman pulled with her legs, bringing her chair back to the ground. She put both hands on the table, and met Seras' red eyes with her own.

"Well, that's a rather idiotic question, Seras. We both know the answer to that."

Seras shuddered a little. When Eva had threatened to drink the blood, it had really hit Seras that Eva would make one hell of a scary vampire. The thought wasn't comforting. Then again, she didn't know if Eva even _could_ become a vampire. _Don't you have to be a virgin?_ She knew _she_ was… but that didn't mean it was necessary. Master hadn't ever said anything, and neither had Sir Integra. She blinked. _Not that I EVER intend to turn Eva. EVER._

Eva shook her head. "Damn, girl, you _really_ don't know how bloody lucky you are. You have all eternity, which you can share with whomever you choose. You have everlasting beauty and you will be able to gather knowledge that we don't have in this age…. Seras, you're going to live to see technological wonders the rest of us can only dream of. This is our time… then our children will come after us, and shape the world in ways we'll never get to see, or enjoy. You, love, will last forever. The rest of us dwell on our mortality; death is not just a scary thing that happens because we forgot to go to church, or drove drunk. It's inevitable, and it scares the hell out of us all, because we can't escape it. You have transcended death. It cannot touch you unless you allow it, or someone visits it upon you. You've escaped the ultimate nightmare. You don't need to be scared anymore. I could hate, fear, and love you for that alone. I don't, but if you _really MUST know,_ I envy you over all the people in the world… My point is, stop feeling so sorry for yourself and your 'lost humanity.' You've been given the greatest gift I can imagine. Stop fighting it and fucking _embrace _it."

Eva closed her eyes. "Now drink the thrice-damned blood."

Seras picked up the glass in shock, and drained it. _I… whoa._ _I'd never really looked at it like that…_ She shook a little, and then looked back at Eva, her mind overflowing with what the human had said. What she saw surprised her more than Eva's words. What looked like a tear ran down Eva's cheek? Seras blinked, trying to prove to herself that it was just a trick of the light. It wasn't.

Just two trails of tears, and then Eva passed a hand over her face, and it looked like they had never been there. They then lost themselves in thought, Seras on what she'd heard, and Eva on… _**whateve**r goes through her mind, I suppose._

Neither of them said a word for the rest of the night, other than goodbye.

* * *

Seras went back to the orphanage, and cleaned like a machine, while Sherry looked on, a tad confused. The vampiress thought about blood while she cleaned the sink, contemplated what Eva thought of vampirism while she picked up toys, wondered in awe about the woman's tears while doing laundry, and generally gave no thought whatsoever to each task. Sherry followed after her quietly and without question, carefully handing her the correct cleaner for the sink, putting the toys where they actually belonged, and then separating the whites from the colors when Seras tried to throw them all in one load. Eventually, she ordered the girl to just go relax, there was no point in cleaning if it was done wrong. Seras blushed, and apologized profusely. 

"Whatever it is, you can't focus, so why don't you go have a sit-down? I did all this before you came, and I still can." Sherry busily measured out detergent, turning a deaf ear to the younger woman's ample protests. Soon Seras gave up, and trudged back to her room. She changed into nightclothes, and curled up under the covers.

_I've had people tell me I'd been given eternity before… but I never really thought on what that meant until now. She was so sincere, so sad… and so… angry._ Seras closed her eyes in thought. It was still dark out, so there was no way she was going to sleep for at least two hours. She'd spent most of the evening at a nice restaurant with Eva and a few of the woman's friends, then she and Eva went into the bedroom alone for the blood. However, Seras had a while before dawn. _Too long.  
_  
_Wow. Two hours is 'too long.' How about two years? Two decades? Two centuries? Suddenly, I understand what Helena meant._ Seras hugged herself. _Can I do that? Do I even want to live that long?_ Then Eva's words came back to her. _"Seras, you're going to live to see technological wonders the rest of us can only dream of. This is our time… then our children will come after us, and shape the world in ways we'll never get to see, or enjoy. You, love, will last forever." _

_Forever._

Suddenly, it didn't feel so bad. _I may get to see the first city in space! World peace! I'll get to meet people hundreds of years in the future! I've got all the time to watch it all…  
_  
_Forever._

Now she understood the tears. _She's sad because she won't get to see it… _Seras bit her lip, her vision going blurry. _Eva' going to die someday… and Sherry and Walter and James and sir Integra and Maddy and…_ She choked back a sob. _They can't all be vampires… not everybody… _She saw the tear roll down Eva's usually impassionate face, and then she cried. She cried for Eva. Hell, she cried for everyone.

Seras cried for everyone who would ever have to die.

* * *

Her sobs quieted with the growing dawn, and emotionally exhausted, Seras slipped into dreams of spacemen and graves, burning books and orphans, but more specifically, dreams of eternity. 


	15. Nature of the Game

A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Please forgive me for any Dracula mistkes in this chapter. I'm afraid this one's a tad shorter than the others lately, but I'm still working out some plot twists for later… this is really just to explain what the hell Alucard and Integra have been up to for the last two months. Well, that and to sate everyone's hunger for updates. Bon Appetite!

Z.R., D.I., and N-L.H.: Thank you, and I'm glad Eva's speech had such an impact.

Vampyr'sDaughter: I might be that cruel… or I might not…

Safrawr: I'm glad I changed your opinion. Eva does sound kinda like Integ, huh? DAMMIT! I wanted to avoid that… ; ) oh, well.

Oblivionknight7: Hard question. My automatic reply would be 'yes,' for mainly the reasons Eva voiced in her speech. Then again, I don't approve of the taking of life, so it would be a difficult existence. (I have no such scruples in Halo, however…)

Alucard's Familiar: Thank you for the in-depth review! I will definitely try some of those tactics out. As for the 'good stuff': Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love Eva… and she seemed a good way to put Seras on the right track. The girl needed it. -Laughs, confused, because it isn't all that funny- That's okay, no sweat.

* * *

The door opened, spilling more light into the dim room. Alucard looked up from his position of being sprawled in his chair, smirking at the outline of his Master. "So soon? I had not realized it was time again." It was a lie. He knew _exactly_ what time it was, and had been anticipating it. Then again, she didn't know that. The figure turned and vanished from sight, although he knew she was waiting. 

He rose from the chair, and clomped up the stairs.

Integra closed the door after he emerged, and then she started down the hallway. He followed her, silently. Each evening, she came for him like this, and 'aired him out.' They'd take a walk, and he'd probably get to feed at some point. Not off of her, much to his disappointment, for that would break the physical seal. She would occasionally produce blood out of nowhere. He didn't ask, she didn't tell. It was better that way. Not that he really cared that much, but he didn't want to find out she was bleeding bums. That would be disgusting. Yes, it was better not to know.

They found themselves in the gardens, in a small courtyard made of flagstones. She wordlessly walked over to a bench, where something red and intoxicatingly good lay. She returned, and blood bag in grip, went back to torment him with it. Each time, she made him pay her back for what he'd done. Not that the Nosferatu really minded… not when she looked so satisfied with herself, so in control… it made his blood sizzle in his veins.

"How am I supposed to drink this, Master? I don't have my arms free to hold it." The vampire leaned in close, his nose half a foot from hers. His eyes glinted with perverse amusement, and the rest of the statement went unsaid. _–So you're going to have to hold it._ She smirked evilly and stepped back, looking at the blood packet in her hand. "Oh my, what a terrible waste, then." She looked back into his eyes, and turned the hand holding the blood bag palm up, tilting it downwards, slightly, and then opening it. The bag slowly rolled off her palm, lingering on her fingertips before hitting the ground between them with a wet plop. Her eyes held a cat-like look of satisfaction, his a look of fury.

Both of them looked down at it. She spoke first, gesturing to it with a hand. "It's really a pity, because I hate to litter." She then turned and strolled down the path, admiring the flowers in the Hellsing garden. Alucard had to stop himself from screaming with rage and helplessness. He closed his eyes, and opened them. She was out of sight, although he knew exactly where she stood in the garden. Such was their connection. He growled, knowing that he needed to drink, and knowing how humiliating this was going to be. _She was **kind** enough to leave me in peace._

He bent his long legs, coming down in front of the blood on one knee. He then bent over, taking the packet gingerly in his mouth, burning with shame and anger. He picked it up off the ground, and tilted his head back, careful not to break it on the way. He bent his back in an arc, so the blood was now straight up in the air, and then gently, he punctured it with a fang. The liquid ran into his mouth, and he swallowed it greedily. Blue eyes watched him from behind a white rosebush, full of amusement, and maybe a little wonder.

It was gone far too quickly.

He spat out the empty plastic, cleaning the excess blood from his face with a flick of his tongue. With a rustle of leather and creak of metal, he stood, and then clomped down the path after his master. _She will pay for that._

_

* * *

_  
Integra closed her eyes, briefly, enjoying her victory. She opened them, and took a second to literally smell the roses. These days, she had more time. The Queen Herself had awarded Sir Hellsing and her family members long gone immense honors for long and loyal service to Her Majesty, in the face of peril and death. Of course, Hellsing was still kept on reserve, because they could never know if there were truly no more vampires. They'd downsized considerably. She only had the guardsmen, and Walter. But that didn't matter. She'd used some of the extra funds to hire more help, forcing Walter to take it easy. The man deserved it, more than anyone else she knew. 

The former Director had found herself with an abundance of free time, and was still overwhelmed. She woke each morning expecting a mountain of paperwork, and harsh duties to carry out. Yet there was less work each day, and the duties that had been passed down through her family, the actions that slowly destroyed her each and every minute, were gone. When she really and truly realized that, she could have cried. But, Hellsings did not cry. She had to be strong, for her me-

But there were no more men, and no reason to be strong. And the tears were of joy.

Still, she did not let them flow.

Integra wore the same suits, and walked with the same air. She spoke in the same manner, and kept a sharp tongue. Now, however, it was _without_ the same weighted shoulders, or the feeling of one who is doomed. She'd changed her schedule as well. Paperwork in the early hours, then tea and the morning paper, then target practice, then a brisk walk, then watching the daily drill, then lunch, more paperwork, some time to just read or relax (which she hated, but Walter insisted. She'd actually read some good books, though…) Then dinner, the evening paper… and lastly, Alucard before bed.

_Speak of the devil…_ He rounded the corner, his face blank. She returned her attention to the roses, more to anger him than to look at them. True, they were beautiful, and she enjoyed them, but there was really only so much time one could spend admiring a flower. The scuff of his boots on the stone stopped, and she looked over at him. He'd settled down on a bench, and was watching the floor.

"You're sitting down and staring at stone for most of the time each night, Alucard. I'd think you'd want to do something different." His only answer was a grunt paired with a growl. She smiled, satisfied. _I got to him this time. He really didn't like having to stoop so low._

_

* * *

_  
There was silence for a time, and then Alucard broke it. "So, Master, how long will this go on? Eventually someone will notice I happen to still be _un_dead." Her expression didn't change, and her answer was rather flat. 

"Until vampires resurface. The Queen and I both know you aren't dust, although I reported your death, and she accepted my report. However, she still assumes you are locked away, and returning to a corpselike state." Integra stared into the distance.

"Why _Master,_ that's treason!" He grinned, and felt a little better about himself when she snapped back into focus, and clenched her hand into a fist. Truthfully, what she said had surprised him. He didn't think she cared… his thought was paired with a grin. "You truly _are_ a traitor to the Crown now…" She turned her face to him, and she was furious.

"**That **was out of line, _Alucard._"

The No-life King smirked. He knew just how far out of line he'd stepped. In actuality, he was… honored that she'd compromised the thing she held dearest for him. And Seras too, he supposed. _Has the Ice Queen melted?_ The question answered itself when the swift slap caught him unawares. _No, of course not._

"Watch yourself, _vampire_, or I may just leave you to rot in the dungeon. Ungrateful beast…" She turned her back to him, and fumed. Alucard smiled. The last bit had stung more than the slap, but he knew very well it was just the nature of game they played. _Hurt and be hurt. Dominate and be dominated._ _Test the limits. Cross the lines._ Those were the rules and the object all rolled into one. There were times one or the other had gone too far, and he had a sneaking suspicion this was one of those times.

"So," she said, her tone conversational, "how does it feel, Alucard? Fierce and terrible Vlad Tepes III, Dracula himself, on his knees drinking dropped blood. Subservient to a mere mortal woman… I can only imagine how it must be… oh, how the mighty have fallen." She didn't turn to face him.

Alucard shot to his feet, growling.

Before he could speak, she continued. "Do **NOT** insult my honor, Alucard, for you yourself have little left to speak of. Understood?" He snarled at the back of her head, and then clomped off down the path, seething.

A lazy smile spread across Sir Hellsing's face, and she allowed herself a chuckle.

* * *

Integra found him a little while later, sulking near the petunias. He'd hopped up onto a planter, and his legs dangled off the edge. It was tall, forcing Integra to look farther up than normal. "It's almost midnight." His tone was wary, cautious. 

She gave a curt nod. "Yes, I know. It's time to go back." Authorative, calm.

He made no move to leave. Instead, he fixed her with his gaze. "My… apologies, Master."

She returned the look. "Mine as well, Servant."

Then he slid off the planter, and to his feet. There was nothing else to say tonight, so they walked back to the Mansion together in companionable silence.

* * *

The metal door closed with a heavy thud that resounded in the small stone room. Alucard descended the short stair leading up to the exit, and made his way back to his chair. _She certainly pulled that out of nowhere… _She'd said he had little honor left. Funny thing was, Integra was right. _And I hate it when she's right._

He dropped into the seat, picking a leg up and resting it on the table. Still, the vampire felt better for feeding, even if it had been in such a humiliating way. _So, this is the cost of being the ultimate undead._ "Hmph."

_At least boredom hasn't really settled in yet._


	16. Crimson Opiate

A/N: Hey everbody, I'm back. My Internet tweaked out, and I'm REALLY sorry for the wait! Reviewers, I love you all and would usually reply to you all, but my computer keeps erasing it when I try a long A/N. So, I'm forced to be short-winded. Enjoy!

* * *

The massacre was terrible. 

Blood stained the walls of the rail car, and bodies lay strewn over the seats, some whole, eyes wide in shock, and some in so many pieces the investigators had to resort to dental records. Men, women, children; the murderer had not given a shit. That was obvious. To make it all the more painful a rebuke for the Hellsing organization, the train doors by which the killer had made his entrance and then his exit was bent open, the metal bunching around the outline of fingers. There could be no doubt. Vampire.

The slap to their honor stung.

Integra stared at the photos in grim silence, having already fanned them out on her desk. They were gruesome, brutal, and most of all, _unnecessary._ One death would have done to 'show' her there was still a vampire alive. A trainload was sick and demented… then again, so was the monster behind it. Worst of all, she was useless. There was nothing that Sir Hellsing could have done, and she hated herself for it.

Now she had to wait for the summons she knew was coming, and then she could get the bastard responsible. Personally.

* * *

He waited and waited, but she didn't come. 

Alucard had initially thought maybe this was punishment for something, but he'd been as close to a little angel as a fanged bloodsucker could be. He didn't even _consider_ that she might just be running late; there was nothing to keep her and no matter what, she was punctual. Then again, if there'd been a disaster, maybe… No. That wasn't going to happen, no matter how badly he wanted it.

The No-Life King's boots thunked on the table, and he tilted his chair back. It wasn't like he didn't have time to wait. _For some reason, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It's really starting to bore me._ He was just about to close his eyes, and settle into a state of repose when footsteps echoed in the corridor. _Finally! _The door creaked open, and his Master was silhouetted in the light from beyond. "**Now**, Alucard." He smiled inwardly at her tone, but his expression remained rather blank. He slid his feet off the table, and lifted out of his usual chair, and hopped the steps up to her. _I wonder what happened._

"Did you lose track of time while reading?" He asked, curious.

"No. Not so fortunate."

Now he was _really_ interested. "More paperwork than usual?"

"You could say that, I suppose." Her answer was shortly followed by a morbid laugh.

He grinned. Something _did_ happen.

* * *

Seras stared at the television screen in horror. _This isn't possible! No human could have done this! It would take more strength… more ruthlessness… more… evil. _ She pushed her tomato juice away from her, and found she couldn't pull her red eyes away from the scene being blared in front of her. The bar had gone quiet, as the patrons also found themselves paralyzed. A man in the back managed to look down into his drink, and muttered, "Terrible, terrible," before taking a long gulp. 

The camera panned over the same bloody seats, the red-streaked walls, with an occasional interlude of some professional describing what mental state the killer must be in, how they're identifying the bodies, how they plan to ease the pain of families… it went on and on, until a representative for the crown arrived on-site. The picture shifted at the cameraman and reporter ran up to the newcomer, and fired out the question everyone had wanted to hear answered. "Excuse me, Sir? Sir! What is the plan to catch the killer?"

The man turned around. "I cannot disclose much information at this time, but a special division of the military is being sent in. Recently this particular division was put on reserve, but there is now reason to once more return them to active service. Her Majesty would like to assure the public…" He continued, but Seras had stopped paying attention. _Hellsing. They're going to send in Hellsing._ She numbly placed some money on the counter, and slipped out of the bar. Her feet turned towards home, and her mind kicked into overdrive.

_But this means that… Bloody Hell, I don't know what this means. Why should it even matter to me? I'm supposedly really 'dead' now. It shouldn't matter. But if they're back in service, I guess I'll just be more careful… _ She watched her feet, and the shadows cast by the light of the streetlamps danced across the pavement. _What if they do find me? Will they hunt me?_ She shivered, as the sound of ripping material came back to haunt her. She stopped, and placed one hand over her now-healed cheek, and one covered the invisible tear on her shoulder. _I won't let them find me then. Who would they send, I wonder? Master? No… Well, maybe, I guess. I still don't know what Sir Integra might have done to him._ She'd thought and thought on it, but couldn't come up with anything. She didn't even know how long they'd known each other… _From Sir Integra's birth, I suppose._ A picture of an infant Integra flashed in front of her eyes, and she giggled. Her mind added a very disgruntled Master holding the baby, and the image was complete. She stopped and burst into laughter. _I wonder what sort of child she was… maybe I'll ask Mas-_ No, she wouldn't. The thought sobered her almost immediately. So, she walked on.

Soon she came to the door of the orphanage, and she fished her key out of her pocket. She was turning it in the lock when she heard the phone ring. _Ahh!_ She shoved the door open, and closed it fast and silently behind her. She ran to the phone in much the same manner, and then breathed, "Hello?"

"**Where the Hell have you _been_ all night, Seras**?"

Seras winced. "Hi, Eva."

* * *

Now it was just pissing him off. 

He'd been waiting again. Alucard growled at the wall, the desk, and then the portrait of Lionel Hellsing that Integra insisted on keeping in the office. He didn't really mind; it proved to be handy for having 'conversations' with the crafty old bastard. He imagined she used it for much the same purpose. He was in no mood for any such thing right now, however. He was excited, inflamed even, and she was making him wait… again.

_She'd opened the door, and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Sit." He'd done so, trying to bore into her with his eyes. She'd better tell him what was going on… "There's been an incident. I have a meeting with the Queen about it. **You** need to wait **here.** Don't leave the office until I return. Am I understood?" He'd only grinned in response. This was too good to be true. Walter gave a polite knock on the door, and then came in without waiting for an answer. "The car is ready, Sir Integra." She turned to look at him. "Very good. I'll be right out." She looked back at him, and gave him the full benefit of her You'd-better-do-what-I-told-you-to look, and then swept out of the room._

And he'd been sitting here ever since. _Gah._

_Well, not **exactly** ever since_, he supposed. As soon as she'd gone he'd hopped over the desk and sank into her chair. _So this is how it feels._ It'd given him a mischievous sense of accomplishment. He'd spent some time trying to decide whether or not he'd still be there when she opened the door, but hadn't really come to a conclusion. For now, it was comfortable enough.

And so he waited, after promising himself never to be patient again.

* * *

The ride home was silent. 

Integra sat in the back of the car as she had almost three months before, but this time the quiet wasn't oppressive. Walter didn't need to ask what the Queen had said, he could tell from the look on her face. She was ready to uphold her duty… again, and this time with pleasure.

Walter allowed a small smile to creep across his face, but kept his eyes on the road. Hellsing's re-activation party would be quite an event. Judging from the expression on the Director's face, she was going to make that bastard vampire her guest of honor… maybe she'd let that fiend have a dance with Alucard. He smiled a little wider, and absently continued exploring the metaphor as he drove towards the mansion.

Integra threw her office doors open, and strode in with purpose.

Alucard had risen to stand by the window, and whirled around to greet her with an impatient, "_Well_?" She remained stone, and just looked at him. He groaned, and then watched as she reached over and grabbed her letter-opener. She dragged her gaze down to her wrist, then pulled her sleeve back. Carefully, swiftly, she sliced a thin line in her forearm.

He took a step forward, and then another.

She did not move, only watched him.

He drowned himself in the sight and smell of the crimson opiate dripping onto the floor.

Still stone.

In one quick moment he dropped to his knees, and fastened his mouth onto her arm.

He felt her flinch as he bit down, drawing as deep as he could from a surface wound. Slowly the bonds began to weaken and shift. He could break them now, if he so chose. He didn't. Alucard let the bonds melt away, and then slowly brought his arms up to hold hers in place as he bit down further.

A solid tap on his head from the letter opener brought him back to reality.

She pulled away, and he rose to his feet. The Nosferatu flexed his arms, and smiled. It was good to be free again. She stared at him, and then smirked. "We have work to do, vampire."

He bared his teeth in a maniacal smile. "Of course, my Master."


	17. Waltz of Destruction

A/N: Here's another one… My first time writing fighting, so input is more than welcome!

Rain.

It beat down upon the rushing figures in the courtyard. These men were the best soldiers, however, and Mother Nature had no sway over them. The thunder of their feet rang in the air, a steady drumbeat to the erratic rhythm of the falling water. The music of battle.

Integra ignored the falling rain, giving orders to the officer in front of her. The vampire was last seen disappearing into the sewer, and with her current number of personnel, she couldn't cover all of the exits. She had men at the main points, and she also had Alucard. It wasn't enough, but it would have to do. The officer saluted, and then jogged over to supervise the loading of the last armored truck. Integra checked her gun again, and ran her fingertips over the sword at her side. She took a second to wipe her glasses off, and then slid her arms into her coat sleeves. She was in her field uniform, and she had her best weapons beside her. It was time.

She took long strides to the remaining truck, and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

"So what will they do?"

"I don't know."

Eva sighed, a sound that was more static than actual noise. Their connection was terrible, but Seras had come to be able to ignore the background buzz. She changed hands, and nearly tangled herself in the phone cord. "I don't. I'll just lay lower than usual, I guess."

Another buzz of static. "Seras, Hellsing is back in service. They need vampires to hunt to stay that way. I doubt they'll leave you alone. Lying low may not be good enough. You may have to leave."

Seras balked. "Where would I _go_?" She didn't want to move anywhere. She was happy here. The children loved her, and she loved them too. The vampiress couldn't imagine a life elsewhere. This was her home now, and it filled some of the void that was once her life at Hellsing. She couldn't just leave them.

Eva was talking about airplane security when Seras interrupted her. "I'm not going."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not gonna run again… don't make me, Eva."

The sudden silence was filled by white noise.

"If that's what you really want, hon… I won't argue. Be careful, though."

"I-I will." She was startled by the click when Eva hung up, and then followed suit. _I'm not running again… I've got to stand up for myself. _She had to learn, because she'd be spending eternity without someone to hold her hand. _Master was never good at that anyway._ Resolved, she rubbed her eyes. _Bloody contacts._ It was time to change them, and then go to bed.

Eva replaced the receiver, and smiled. _'Atta girl._

* * *

The sewage welled around her boots, but she didn't let it bother her. Sir Hellsing had far more important things on her mind. The thin beams from the lights of the men at her back danced over the walls, weaving patterns in her vision. The order for radio silence had gone out, and she signaled the vanguard forward with a flick of her wrist. She had her gun in her left, her sword in her right. She was an equally good marksman with both hands, but she always favored her right for her blade. She kept it pointed down at the ground, held tense at her side. The razor sharp point lightly dragged in the water, creating small ripples. She flicked the safety off on her semi-automatic pistol with a thumb, and then cocked it in the same manner. Better to be overly prepared than caught unawares.

She put her back to the wall, and two men crouched next to her. They whirled around the corner at the same time, each facing a different direction. One signaled the 'all-clear,' and the rest of the unit followed. So far the area had been frustratingly devoid of their real target. Yes, they had run into some ghouls, which were quickly exterminated without difficulty. The vampire himself was nowhere to be seen. Alucard was sweeping in from the other direction, but he'd remained silent so far. That was not good. Integra was firmly in the "No news is a disaster" camp.

She saw the shadow a split second before the unit opened fire. It darted towards them, leaping onto a soldier. Integra brought her sword down in a swift arc, but the vampire darted away from the strike, and fled down the passage, heading deeper into the sewers. Integra was after him like a shot, the men hot on her heels.

However, the undead lost them easily, and soon running became pointless. Integra stopped, letting lose a curse. Her soldiers watched the halls, and just when she was about to speak, the radio violently sliced through the air. _"Sir Hellsing… Sir Hellsing… come in, Sir Hellsing."_ Angrily, Integra ripped the radio from its holster at her side, and jammed her thumb on the talk button. "I ORDERED RADIO SILENCE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" When the report came through, she growled and shoved it back in its holster, and the unit headed back to the surface. _Heads are going to roll._

* * *

He found her alone in a service corridor, near the entrance to the waste system. She was barking orders into a radio, and pacing wildly up and down the halls. Alucard formed in the shadows, and then emerged to stand at her side. "What now, Master? The vampire is deeper in the sewers. Are we going to follow?"

Integra growled. "No."

"No?"

"I have something else to deal with now. There's been another disaster that requires my immediate attention."

"Oh?"

Sir Hellsing clenched her fists. "Hellsing wasn't there to reinforce procedure, so all of the dead civilians rose as ghouls. The morgue they were taken to is almost overrun, and the dead employees may or may not rise soon. The situation is out of control, and spilling onto the streets." Her leather gloves creaked from the pressure. "I need to take the remaining men and see to it." Integra's jaw was locked, and she was furious. He knew it wasn't because of the incompetence, but because she was deprived of her retribution. _A knight to the end._

"I take it you're leaving the vampire to me, then." The No-Life King tilted his head so the brim of his hat slid down a tad, and he flexed a hand. She regarded him coldly, and then swept off down the hall. Her green trench coat fanned out behind her, and her hair lifted with the winds caused by her own passing. She reached the corner, and stopped with a soft squeak of her shoes. She carried herself proudly, and did not look at him when she spoke.

"Don't be quick about it, servant."

She made the turn with a swish, and then in a quick flash of pale hair and green coat, she was gone. She needn't worry; he had no intention of rushing through this one. He needed the exercise. And if it suited his Master… he had all the time in the world.

He sank away into nothingness, intent upon his prey.

* * *

The Morgue was almost lost when the extermination began.

It was the rhythm of it that called to her, she supposed. The blade in her hand was reduced to a glittering streak, swooping around her in silver arcs to cut cleanly through the enemy. Ruby drops splattered her body, and left spots on her vision. Then again, for this, she didn't need to see. It was a dance, and she knew the steps by heart. Her partner in this waltz of destruction also served as her scythe, mowing down the undead like grain.

However, grain doesn't bleed.

These foes did. They poured their mockery of life onto the ground, souls long gone form their pathetic earthly shells. The floor began to become slippery, and that was Integra's cue to speed up the beat. Usually, she allowed her sword to lead, but here she took control. Thrusting the rapier in and ripping it out, carving figure eights in the enemy ranks, she wrote the Hellsing name in blood. She did it as she'd done before, and would do again.

The pattern threatened to break when her weapon stuck in a particularly persistent ghoul, but mechanically she brought up her gun, knowing the sword could be retrieved later. Her arm darted from head to head, her trigger finger dancing on the hot metal. They fell, and the music played on.

Rain falling, men marching, the screams of the dying, all were only parts of the song of battle, and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was born to dance.


	18. Cleansing Fires

A/N: Computer is all better, so time for an A/N. Let's see… LOTV was added to another C2 archive. I'm so amazed… Thank you all for your reviews, I cherish each one. I swear, some of you feed my ego too well. It'll get fat. ; ) I have plot purpose again… but no ending… yet.

RP: Thank you, and I hope you liked this one!

Paranoidish: I'm glad you love it, and thank you for the reassurance about Eva.

Vampyre's daughter: Stop pouting, you must. He deserved it.

Safrawr: -Stunned- T-Thank you…

Oblivionknight7: Alucard can be a jerk, dont'cha think? ; )

ZR: Yeah…

AF: Thank you!

NH, anarchy101, Warm-Ice, DI and OB7: Here's your update(s). I think this is almost three in a row.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM

* * *

The trail was clear. 

Alucard's steps thudded on the concrete, following the set before him. That vampire had passed this way. He picked up the pace, and flexed his newly active hands. This was going to last… he was going to make this nice and slow.

It wasn't long before he caught up with his fleeing prey. The second vampire stopped, and turned to see who was following him. "Another bloody Hellsing? Damn!" He smiled, and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. He leveled it at Alucard's head, and pulled the trigger. The blast came towards Alucard in slow motion, and he regarded it with interest. Quickly coming to a conclusion, the No-Life King decided to have a little fun. The blast ripped through his head, taking it off in little pieces.

The vampire walked over to the bloody corpse on the ground, and kicked it. "Dumbass."

The trash began to walk away, and did not notice the body behind him re-forming, or feel the tendrils of darkness creeping up his back. By the time they grabbed him and spun him around, it was too late. The Nosferatu rose to his feet, and his fingers of shadow began to twist the undead flesh before him, snapping bones and crunching cartilage. The worthless dirt screamed, and The No-Life King smiled.

Alucard's shadows pierced the scum's body, wrapping themselves around his organs, squeezing his unholy heart out of time. The worthless undead screamed again, and the Nosferatu cried out in sheer delight. Slowly he pulled at the other's innards, disconnecting them carefully, then ripping them violently from the skin that bound them. He kept his fell grip on the heart and brain, but left them in their places. The little piece of shit needed them to 'live' on. The rest of the slime splattered on the shadowy walls, and spilled onto the floor.

The unworthy immortal screamed and screamed, and Alucard loved every second of it.

Then he squeezed, wringing the unlife from this disgusting mistake. It died in agony, slowly, with remorse. Alucard drew the mangled flesh towards him, and then manically tore it to shreds. Viscera splattered the walls, ceiling and floor. The No-Life King grinned, and he dropped the meager remains in a pile on the floor. _WONDERFUL!_

His laughter rang in the halls made of blood and darkness.

* * *

There were three left, and her gun was empty. 

Integra pulled the trigger again, and was answered with a hollow click. She dropped it onto the floor, and it landed with a dull clank on the concrete. She calmly looked up at the advancing trio of ghouls. Her sword was in a fallen enemy about ten feet behind her. This was no crisis, however. Slow as they were, she could go get her weapon and be in front of them again in no time. Then again, she was alone, angry, and the music was still playing.

She stood her ground as they advanced, her mind running over the scene in the railcar. The bodies, the death, the slaughter.

The tempo increased.

A monster raised its hand out to her, and it brushed the side of her face.

Integra raised her balled fist, and threw it out with enough force to floor a human. The ghoul staggered back, its neck at an unnatural angle. She brought the fist back in a backhanded strike, and the ghoul whipped into the wall of the narrow passage. The first two continued moving forward, and she walked up to meet them. Sweeping her foot around in a vicious semi-circle, she tripped one, and then the other met with her fist. Several times. Eventually he too hit the wall.

It was only a moment's work to retrieve her blade, and she walked back over to the three still twitching on the ground. Her sword rose and fell, conductor and star of this symphony of death. Integra left the rapier stuck in one of the bloody messes, and directed her attention to the first ghoul, which was doggedly trying to rise to its feet.

She reached down and grasped the hair of the monster, then turned it to face her. The blank and hungry eyes bore into her flesh, and its repulsive hands grabbed at her coat. Integra burned into it with her own impassive eyes, and then calmly reached into her coat, and pulled out a cigar. She rammed a knee into the ghoul's chest to keep it pinned against the wall, then reached in her pocket with the other to retrieve her lighter. Holding it up to her mouth, she lit her cigar, and took a long drag. It dangled at a jaunty angle from her lips, and she smirked. She flicked the lighter once more, and used her free hand to tilt the sluggishly struggling ghoul's head back. Sir Hellsing breathed smoke in its face, then lowered the lighter to its clothing. They caught almost immediately, and she removed her knee and hand in disdain.

The monster thrashed and howled, but it only lit the other corpses littering the ground. The Iron Maiden drew her sword from its temporary sheath, and carried it loosely at her side as she enjoyed a good smoke, and the cleansing fires of Hell burned at her back.

With sure steps, the last Hellsing walked back into the light.

* * *

Seras pulled on her nightshirt, and yawned. She had been trying to think of anything but Hellsing, and failing miserably. She had no doubt that Sir Integra would handle that monster, but what about her Master? _What HAPPENED?_ _Is he even still ali-_

In the instant he was released from the physical seals several miles away, Seras knew he wasn't dead at all. Far from it. She fell onto the bed, all of her effort pouring into closing off their connection. _I can't let him find me I can't let him find me I can't let him find me I can't let him find me…_

She gritted her teeth with exertion, sweat pouring down her face. She rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling, shivering. _Oh God, how long can I do this?_ _I'm gonna need blood! Oh, nonono! The children! What if… oh.._

Seras threw herself out of bed, and dragged herself into the hallway. The connection pressed down on her, threatening to crush her… it would be easier not to fight it… _AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _She pulled herself down the hallway, and to the living room. She grabbed the phone, and the base fell to the floor with a resonating crash. Feverently, she dialed three wrong numbers before Eva's.

Blessedly, the woman picked up on the second ring.

* * *

Alucard found her at the morgue, ready with his report. 

"The vampire is dead."

"Good work."

She was breathing heavily, and dragging deep on her cigar. Much like him, she was covered in blood from head to toe. He stepped closer, grining like the maniac he was. She turned to face him, and chuckled. Integra blew smoke in his face, and brought the hilt of the sword up between them. "Away, Demon." Her tone was wry, her cat's eyes satisfied. He knew that if this hadn't happened just after a battle, she would have impaled him. How pleasant that would have been. He leaned into he hilt, putting his head close to hers. She smirked, and shoved the handle harder.

It was intoxicating, the air reeked with blood and flame. She herself stood before him, self-satisfied, covered in her enemies' crimson life, looking at him with those cool eyes. With interest he noted there was blood in her luxurious hair. "Why master, you let the enemy muss your hair." He reached forward with his now-red gloved hand, and caught a few pale strands. He twisted them between his fingers, reddening them further. The handle of the sword connected solidly with his hand, and he dropped the white-blonde threads. He looked at her face, and the look of annoyance in her eyes was perfect. _To think I almost killed her._ _I almost let her go without a fight. Such a fool._

"Go back to the mansion. We'll talk tonight."

He leaned in close to her ear. "Of course, my Master." And with that, he vanished.

Integra let out an exasperated breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She picked up her sword, and cleaned off as much of the blood as she could before sheathing it. She would finish the rest later. Sir Hellsing hopped on a truck, and headed for home. She had representatives and mounds of paper to attend to, and she needed to change first. This meant hours of sorting things out.

And frankly, she couldn't wait.


	19. Death Sentence

A/N: And so we begin to draw to a close. There's going to be this chapter, one more, and then an Epilogue. After that, this lovely adventure will be over. –sniff-

In regards to that, I have a proposition. It's at the end of the chapter, so check it out when you're done, would'ja? I've had a lot of fun doing this… okay, I'll be sappy at the very end. This chapter almost made me cry… 'cuz I'm writing the next one at the same time… -sniff-

**HEY EVERYBODY! Remember the shameless foreshadowing in the 'Humorous Interlude?' Well, It's finally time!**

Alucard: -Grins evilly at no one in particular-

Eva: -Shivers- Will you quit that?

Stoned in norco: Why, thank you!

NamelessHeritic: And the award for best rhyme goes to…

Death's Integrity: Of course.

No-Life Hooligan: Aww!

Alucard's Familiar: Me too. Thank you. Not quite.

**And to everybody who said 'UPDATE': I love you all, so here it is.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM

* * *

**One month later**

Things had changed. Then again, they'd stayed exactly the same.

Alucard traced the lines of his master's furrowed brow with his eyes, admiring this vision of human near-perfection. He loved watching her, true enough. He couldn't get enough of her arrogance, rival to his own, or the proud bearing of her body. She continued to amaze him further by reverting to her old life without so much as a hitch. _I shall never hope to understand her so long as she is human._ _Mortals__truly are beyond me._ He supposed she wasn't the only one who'd managed to put the crisis mostly behind them. He narrowed his eyes a tad, shifting in the chair, and waiting for her attention. She was taking her damn time. Meanwhile, he let his thoughts wander.

He was well fed now, and not with that crap Integra had gotten him during his confinement. No, this was good blood. Very rejuvenating. The Hellsing garrison was full again, and put to good use. Some punk had started an underground cult, and vampiric followers were on the rise. This suited him just fine, however. As long as there was garbage, there were trashmen.

Alucard stretched, cracking his back and extending his arms. His Master looked up from her desk, and he tapped his foot impatiently. She said nothing, just went back to her work. He rose from the chair and began to pace, stopping by Lionel's portrait. Oh yes, things were different, and also much the same. Walter was a much happier man, with his normal duties to return to now. His own relationship with his Master had changed as well; their companiable silences were shorter, and conversations longer. She needed the company, and him? Well, being close to Integra was an adventure he was looking forward to. Oh, yes, everything was wonderful.

There was only one thing that could be considered 'missing'.

In the beginning, he'd blamed his inability to sense Seras on malnutrition. A month or so had passed since then, and now he was annoyed_. She isn't dead, that's certain, because I would have felt it. No… she's shielding from me._ That in turn meant she was drinking. The thought sent a small feeling of pride and relief through him. _She's finally catching on._ There were precious few beings that carried his immortal blood, and she'd been putting it to shame. Hopefully that'd changed too. Now there was only the problem of bringing his erstwhile mockery-of-a-fledgling back to her home. Then everything could settle down… not that he missed her, or anything of that sort. He was above that.

It wasn't that he didn't like change, but when one came to be his age… routines are… comforting.

Integra finally set down the pen and spoke. "**What**, Alucard?" He continued to stare at Lionel's frozen face, but carefully considered how he was going to ask this. They'd said nothing to each other of Seras, other than when she informed him that his fledgling was 'dead.'

"Master… how did Seras…_ die_?"

"I shot her. Why?"

"_Master_." Apparently she was willing to forget about the vampiress. "What happened? Where is she really?" he turned to face Integra, who regarded him with cool eyes.

"It would be better to forget about her, Alucard. How the bloody hell would I explain her reappearance?"

"So she _isn't_ dead."

"Of course not, you idiot. I'm surprised your link didn't tell you."

"It _did_, I just wanted to hear you say it."

She sighed. "Difficult to the last, my pet." She pulled out her customary evening cigar, and lit it with closed eyes. The No-Life King watched in amusement, wondering how she managed not to burn herself. "I don't know where the Hell she is, and I…" Integra stared off into the distance, "…forbid you to retrieve her. Understood?"

"Of course, my Master."

He watched her as she stood and looked out the window into the night, hands in her pockets, and blue cigar smoke wreathing her head. "However, it would be a terrible crisis if she simply walked through the gate, wouldn't it?" her tone was pensive, and her posture casual. His face split into a grin, and he gave in to the sudden desire to laugh. She did not turn to look at him. "You have the evening to yourself, vampire. Make the most of it."

He took long strides towards her, and soon he was looking down at her from very close behind. "And to think I thought you didn't care." She only stared back at the lone reflection in the glass. He smirked, and pulled his sunglasses out of his coat. Slipping them on his face, he purred, "I promise to enjoy myself, _Integra_."

Her eyes lit up with anger like a burner, but when she opened her mouth, he was already gone.

* * *

She'd been here. 

Her smell was all over the building. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember exactly where it was he'd felt her last. Yes, definitely here. He looked up at the neon sign, and blinked. **_The Staircase_**. Either he was getting old, or entertainment was getting stranger. _Later. _He brushed past a man in the doorway, and crossed the threshold of the building.

He took in the aroma of pounding hearts, dripping sweat, and the scent of so much moving flesh in such a small space. The end result was mouth-watering. He reluctantly dragged his attention from it, and tried to focus on the smell of her. It was faint, and old. Very old.

He weaved through the crowd expertly, and no one noticed his passing. They were all to intent on the music and each other to notice him, and he was far too busy attempting to find his fledgling to allow himself to notice them. The red-clad figure stopped at a door, and inhaled. Yes, she'd been through here. A woman ran up, heels clicking on the floor. She yelled at him over the pounding music. "**HEY, GET AWAY FROM THERE! THAT'S EMPLOYEES ONLY!"** He only turned and grinned at her, and she blinked, taking a few steps back. When she looked again, he was gone. _Weirdo._

Alucard smiled self-satisfactorily as he re-materialized. Her smell was far more recent in this hallway… even maybe yesterday. He walked with sure steps to where it led. In no time at all he was in front of the door, and a different woman was babbling about how he wasn't supposed to be there. He turned, and pulled out his gun. "Run."

She screamed and obliged, taking off as fast as her heels would let her. Chuckling, he stuck the gun back into his coat. There was movement inside the office. He grinned maniacally, and broke the door open with a foot. _Might as well enjoy myself… It's been so long._ He looked around the room, and smirked. A quaking man had plastered himself against the far wall, and was watching him with wide eyes. He was of no importance.

But the woman on the couch was a different story.

She had a cigarette dangling from long fingers, and wavy black hair tumbled over her shoulders. She wore a red silk blouse, the collar and first few buttons undone. Black dress pants and stiletto bots seemed to complete her look. She wasn't a vampire. She could pass, though…

The woman looked over to the man. "We'll talk later, Harold. Why don't you come back Saturday?" Her tone was pleasant, reassuring.

"But… Eva…"

"You heard her. OUT." Alucard grinned. The woman smelled enough like Seras to _be_ her. He didn't want witnesses. The man dashed out of the room, and out of the door. The lock was broken off, and he almost tripped over it. The woman, who he guessed was Eva, closed her eyes, and flicked her cigarette into the ashtray. She spoke first.

"So, you must be Seras' Master. What can I do for you?"

"Where is she?"

"Ah. I figured that you'd ask me that."

He waited for an answer. He wasn't leaving until he knew. And… there were plenty of ways he could find out. He watched as she closed her eyes, and sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I don't really wish to disclose that at this point." She opened them and focused on him.

"Don't you, then?" the No-life King replied, amused. 'What makes you think you have a choice?" He took a few steps forward, and she stood up. "Now, tell me where she is." Eva just closed her eyes and smiled wearily. He growled, and asked again. Still no response. "I am her Master, she is my child. Where is she?"

Eva laughed. "Did you really think that I would go through all of that trouble to hide her from you, then just _tell_ you where I hid her?"

Alucard smiled. "Oh, but you will." He leaned over, and snarled in her face. "Last chance to do this nicely, human. Where is she?" Eva just smiled. The vampire shrugged, and grabbed both of her shoulders. He slammed her into a wall, and laughed at her screech. He hadn't been gentle. Her head smacked against the wall, and she looked a tad distant.

She looked at him, and the fear leaking from her was fantastic. "You… you… uh."

"Come now, no need to be _shy._"

She lifted a hand up, in a pleading gesture. He smiled, enjoying this to the fullest. How DARE she defy him? Her hand darted to her own throat, and something silver glinted in the light. She thrust it into his chest, and …

Nothing happened.

Alucard looked down at her frail hand in faint amusement, and let go with a hand to pry her fingers open. Holding her to the wall securely with the other hand, he twirled the cross absently. She stared at him in shock. "So it's just a legend."

"No." he clenched it in his hand, and the pathetic thing disintegrated in his grasp. "It's real enough. I just have a handy immunity to puny things like that." She paled, and he favored her with a shark-toothed grin. "So, you tell me, and I leave you alone, or I find out, and kill you. Your choice, woman."

Oh, she was terrified. Fine wine was nothing compared to this. Of course, the best fear came from his Master, but this was different. This woman was unused to fear, not its master like Integra was. Fear in any form was excellent, who was he fooling?

He listened to the chaos of her heart and pulse while he waited.

* * *

The world swam in and out of focus, including the monster in front of her. Eva blinked, and assigned directions to her surroundings. However, once she'd figured out up from down, they shifted again and she had to start all over. It was starting to wear on her nerves. The vampire Seras had called her 'Master' moved his lips, and the sound reached her a few seconds later. 

Eva closed her eyes to concentrate.

She had two options. Option one: tell him where Seras is, and possibly walk away alive. Option two: Tell him to got to Hell and die painfully. Option one was looking very good at the moment. Then again, option one was a death sentence for Seras. Eva smiled a little, trying to rack her brain for the reason she was actually considering this a _choice_. Seras. Oh, right.

They'd met on a foggy London night, in a bar she couldn't recall the name of. Eva had been there because she was, quite frankly, bored. Business was slow, her lover was packing his bags, (she couldn't blame him) and life was dull. Dull was not a word Eva wore with style. So, she'd gone out looking for some fun. She'd found it, all right. Her predatorial senses singled out the sad, innocent girl in the corner, sipping on a tomato juice. They'd talked, and laughed, and had a 'jolly good' time. All thoughts of taking her home had vanished from Eva's mind, and she'd become almost infatuated with the girl's… innocence. Eva had handed her a card, and told her where to come if she needed anything. Then she hadn't heard a word from her until she turned up at her door almost two years later, bloody and full of confessions.

Every day she'd spent with the vampiress had increased her fascination, and wonder that an evil creature could be so… inherently good. That and the girl made her feel old. Not that this was a good thing, really, but a little wisdom never hurt anybody. So here Eva was, protecting a girl who'd never really repaid her, and actually considering dying for her. Pathetic. She'd be ashamed of herself.

She couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd stopped working for what she wanted. Sure, she had backed down many a time in her life, but only if it was part of her plan. Giving up hadn't gotten her The Staircase, or her comfortable style of living. Giving up hadn't gotten her the web of contacts. No. Giving up was pointless, because it got you killed. Then again, keeping on would assuredly be fatal. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Eva took a shuddering breath, and tried to think of the good things she'd done in her life. Well, to rephrase that, things she wasn't going to be burning in Hell for. The list was damned short. Too short. Sure, she'd helped orphans, saved some out-of-control people from derailing themselves, but in reality, her sins far outweighed her virtues. No angels would be singing a song for Eva, that was sure.

Maybe she could do this one thing. Just one. She had no intention of letting this monster loose on the orphans, Sherry, or Seras. No intention.

She moaned, then choked out, "Go… to ...Hell."

"Well then, you'll be there to greet me, won't you?"

* * *

Proposition:

I'd love to write another Hellsing fic, but I have absolutely no clue what to write about. So here's where y'all come in. Send me ideas! I'll accept plots in reviews, by email, whatever. I'll pick one I like, and do it. **I _won't_ do smut, or AxS.** **Okay, I MIGHT reconsider the AxS, but you better have a damned convincing argument. **(If you leave a suggestion in a review, please leave an e-mail address if yours isn't in your profile. Thanks!)


	20. Blood Candidate

A/N: Well, there were several replies to my 'proposal.' The score so far?

Do AxI: 2

Do AxS: 1

ANYTHING BUT AxS: 2

**Actual plots: 1- (AxS)**

AxI people, you're fallin' behind! –AxI crazed smile- Thanks to Glor for being the only person to send me in a plot so far. I'll consider it. (That's a lot coming from an AxI nutz fan)

Darkfighter000: Funny? Oh, well, I'm glad you love it!

Necrophiliac: I actually share your sentiments exactly, and that's why I was originally opposed to doing the pairing. I reconsidered a _little_, because I don't believe in completely cutting myself off from a topic. Doing that makes it had to grow as a writer. Hence, I remain open-minded.

NH and DI: Yes… she rocketh. DI, I'm afraid so, aside from the Epilogue.

Shadowbright: I try to be different. ; ) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM

**IMPORTANT (Please read)** **_As for this chapter, it is technically the end. There is going to be a rather important Epilogue coming either tonight or tomorrow, so don't stop just because you see those words. PLEASE!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Integra did not move from her position by the window. She ran over a thousand lines, a million excuses, and came no closer to explaining Seras' immanent re-appearance. _The vampiress' powers of regeneration were formidable indeed, but she has returned with friendly intentions._ No, only Alucard can regenerate from ash. _She… ah…_

Absolutely hopeless.

Still, she thought on into the night.

* * *

Alucard let go of the bleeding woman, and, eyes glazed over, she limply slid to the floor. He listened to her faintly beating heart with detached interest as he tried to remember where the hell Dock Street was. His tongue flicked over his bloody lips. _72 Dock Street. It's an orphanage. Pathetic, really._

He looked down at the mortal. "Pity."

He strode to the window, and threw it open. Dock Street wouldn't be difficult to locate. He disintegrated his body and mind into a hundred creatures, and flapped away into the night on leathery wings.

When one _is_ a swarm of bats, nothing is too hard to find.

* * *

"When is Seras going to get better?"

"I don't know; these things take time."

"I want her to be better now."

"I know, Michael, I know."

The child turned and shuffled out of the room to inform the other children for the fifth time today. Sherry watched him go, and looked down at Seras' unseeing eyes. The girl had come down with a strange sickness about a month ago, and had become delirious. Eva, that _woman_, had come in every night with some sort of 'medicine' that Seras had to take in complete privacy. This seemed to keep her from falling into this 'unseeing' state. Unfortunately, Eva was late. She'd called a couple hours ago, and talked about a meeting with someone named 'Harold' that might run a bit late, but usually she was here by now.

Sherry shivered as the air in the room dropped ten degrees, and she looked about in confusion. In a sudden gust of wind, the window blew open with a resounding crash. Sherry leapt to her feet in shock and annoyance, and reached over to close it.

Then the bats swarmed in.

They squeaked and chirped, brushing her with black wings and perching upon her with sharp claws. Mercifully, she fainted quickly. The creatures then flew together, like they would collide, but took shape instead. Alucard, No-Life King and Nosferatu looked down at his lost fledgling with disgust. He reached over and backhanded her. "Wake up. There's no point in wasting your energy shielding now."

She blinked, and sat up. "M-Master?"

"Yes, you little simpleton."

To his surprise, she leapt out of bed, away from him. "How did you find me?" Her face was a mix of anger and fear. Her hands had been clenched into fists, her teeth gritted.

"Your shielding was… good, Police Girl... No, some mortal led me here."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mortal? Nobody knew I was here but-" Her eyes snapped open, and she looked like she'd been hit with a hammer. "Eva told you I was here?"

"You could say that."

"She… wait. What do you mean by that?" She shifted her weight, and he could feel her mind working on overtime, and he picked up some valuable pieces of information. For one, she was convinced he was here to kill her. Two, she was drinking regularly. Three, the second was all "Eva's" doing. How interesting.

"She herself resisted me as best she could. But then again," and at this, he grinned, "Blood has no such scruples."

All of the blood Seras had been drinking left her face. "You… killed… her?"

"I imagine so, Police Girl." His tone mocked her.

In the most unpredictable thing he thought she'd done in her life or death, Seras flew at him with rage. "YOU _BASTARD_!" He laughed crazily as she tore at his throat, finally disconnecting it, and flinging it to the floor. Shadows took ahold of her heart, and her innocent humanity faded away to release the creature within. She slashed at him with steely fingers, and ripped at him with vicious fangs. "**STOP LAUGHING**!"

The door was thrown open, and six children burst into the room. "Seras! You're awa-!"

One slipped and fell in the layer of gore on the floor, landing on her bottom and then staring at her red hands in shock. Two others screamed and began to cry, clutching at each other. Then as one, they looked at Seras, and ran.

Seras watched them go the fear on their faces horrifying her. She stared down at herself, and then at her Master. He melted himself down, and then slowly pulled together once more. "Why, Police Girl, you've gone and found yourself a temper."

She clenched her fists, and whispered, "Just kill me now."

"Why the Hell would I kill my own fledgling?"

She whirled to look at him, and blinked. "Isn't that what you're here for?"

"No."

"Oh." She trembled. "What are you here for, then?"

"To take you home."

"Master, I _am_ home."

"You call THIS home?" He gestured to the room. "Don't be absurd." She looked down at her feet, then her head snapped up to him.

"You killed Eva. I'm not going with you."

Alucard grinned. "You don't have a choice, Police Girl. Besides, if we hurry, you _might_ catch the tail-end of her life."

She ran to the door. "Then Let's GO!"

He caught her up with an arm, and sighed. She could really be stupid sometimes. Without a word, he faded away, taking her with him.

* * *

"MASTER, **PLEASE!**"

Alucard only twisted his lips into a dark smile.

Seras fell to her knees, and cradled Eva's bleeding body in her arms. All her senses told her that she was holding a dying life; her hunger had no use for it. She quietly wept bloody tears, and they fell onto the human woman's pain wracked face. This was the woman who had taught her to be independent of her Master. This was the same Eva who had made her drink the blood. This was the Eva who taught her that a curse could be a gift.

And now Eva was leaving her.

Seras growled. _No. I'm not going to let her go. I'm not letting Master take her away from me. I'm done begging._ "Master, you've done this, so, for Chrissakes, fix it!" She turned her determined, bloody face to him, and found that he was looking down on her with an emotion that she couldn't place.

"I only destroy, Seras. That is my essence. You should know that by now. But…" He grinned, while she stared at him, shell-shocked by the use of her name. "… Although that is a piece of you as well, it is not your whole." She blinked, unsure of his meaning. "No, Seras Victoria, for some reason, you feel the desire to try and heal the wounds of others. Personally, I find this disgusting, but you seem to enjoy it." This was met with another blank blink.

He sighed, and held out his arm. "You're finally ready. For some incomprehensible reason, this… _human_ seemed to have brought you to your senses. You're ready to become what you are truly meant to be."

"A No-Life King."

He smiled, and she closed her eyes, turning her head away. Seras heard him crouch down beside her, with a creak of leather and rustle of cloth. "Why should I take this from you, after what you did, Master?"

"Because, I have killed many, and will kill again. That will never change. You need to get over it, Seras. Because you seem to care for this pathetic human. Because you can't avoid it forever… and because fledglings cannot create fledglings."

Her eyes flicked open, and Eva's fleeting pulse beat feebly against her skin. _Fledglings cannot create fledglings._ _He's right. I can't make him do it… and I won't let Eva die because she was trying to protect me. I won't let her die._

_I won't._

It had worked out perfectly, and he hadn't really even planned it. The idea had occurred to him when he realized the human might still be alive. He'd known from the moment Seras'd stood up to him. She was ready. How the hell this human readied Seras for the next stage of her unlife was again, beyond him, but the mortal'd done it and that was all that mattered. He was actually proud, in his own, perverse way. In his opinion, fledglings were worthless anyway. Once they stood on their own feet, then they got interesting. Enjoyable to be around, even. It was like that transition from child to adolescent. When they're young, they have nothing to say, but talk too much, and then when they're older and interesting, you have to pry it out of them. He would actually be interested in Seras' take on her own living death, once she had an opinion to share.

Not only that, but when he'd torn into the mortal's… _ah- Eva's_ throat, he'd seen into her heart. It occurred to him that this woman was prime for the Blood. She had the sense of self-pride, viciousness, and elegance that he looked for in candidates. Seras had passed that test… and so had his Master. They each had their own special qualities too, he supposed. Integra was righteous and full of fury. Seras was a calmness that denied the storm beneath. And this… Eva had a snakelike cunning to her. Personally, he approved of Seras' soon-to-be fledgling. Not only that, but it seemed the moral had vampirisim 'down,' so her soon-to-be Master couldn't accidentally screw her up. Just as he'd realized, it worked out perfectly. Seras would be on her own feet, and bring a new, worthy-enough member into the family.

Alucard was jolted from his thoughts by his childe's voice. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT (Please read if you didn't before)** **_As for this chapter, it is technically the end. There is going to be a rather important Epilogue coming either tonight or tomorrow, so don't stop just because you see those words. PLEASE!_**

Proposition:

I'd love to write another Hellsing fic, but I have absolutely no clue what to write about. So here's where y'all come in. Send me ideas! I'll accept plots in reviews, by email, whatever. I'll pick one I like, and do it. I won't do smut, or AxS. Okay, I MIGHT reconsider the AxS, but you better have a damned convincing argument. (If you leave a suggestion in a review, please leave an e-mail address if yours isn't in your profile. Thanks!)


	21. Epilogue: A New Beginning

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I was rather anal about perfecting this last piece. Especially as it is my 'closing word' to you all, I wanted it to be at least _near_ perfect. I'll really miss writing this… it's so hard to end it here. I'm considering doing a sequel… If I do, it will begin at the end of Blood Candidate and span the six months Eva was at Hellsing, then repeat the epilogue, and continue on. Then again, I'm not completely sure I'll even do a sequel.

Thanks to everyone who gave me their support and clamored for updates. My ego and I appreciate it. Cookies to you all. Back to the proposal (Which is still open):

AxI: 5

AxS: 1

Sequel: 2

Anything but AxS: 2

Other plots: 1 (AxS)

1 (AxI)

1 (Neither)

Thanks to everyone who responded to my query. I'll take your thoughts into consideration when I start writing again. Until then…

-MzMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its characters. Hellsing is (c) Kouta Hirano. However, this storyline, Eva and The Staircase are (c) me, MZM

* * *

**Six months later**

"Are you _sure?_"

"Yes."

"Please, just _one _more day."

"My boat is leaving in twenty minutes, and finding another that will accommodate my needs will be more than tough, Mistress."

Seras sighed unhappily. "You don't have to call me that anymore." She looked at the other vampire with sad eyes. It was too soon… she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Eva.

"I know. I'm not either." Seras jumped, and then scowled at her ex-fledgling. Eva had inherited the annoying power of listening to other people's thoughts, a skill that had all but skipped Seras. Eva, however, had received it in spades. Then again, the other vampire didn't have the strength Seras possessed. Each of them came into the Blood in their own way. Except her Ma- er, Alucard, who as far as Seras was concerned, _was _the Blood.

"Don't _do_ that, Eva." Eva gave a rare, broad smile, then placed a hand on Seras' shoulder.

"I don't want to go with all my heart, but it's necessary. If I stayed around forever, Sir Integra would eventually have shot me." Eva clenched a fist, then gently uncurled it.

"I guess you're right." Those two never got along. They were too alike. That, and Eva once told Seras that Integra resented her, because she was like the Hellsing… with what the Director had mentally called, "A dash of Alucard." Seras could completely understand that. Eva just thought it was annoying. Alucard considered it funny as Hell.

"Yes. This is best. Besides, constant combat would bore someone like me after a while. I want to go see the world, Seras. There's history being made off this tiny island, and I want to see it happen. Hell, I've got the strength to climb Everest now. What's to stop me?"

"Still… Eva… I'll miss you!" Seras leaned forward, almost falling on Eva and enveloping her in a hug. The other vampire wrapped her arms around her ex-Master, and the blonde buried her face in the other's dark, wavy hair. Seras let loose a deep sigh that threatened to turn to tears, and listened to Eva's sluggish heart as she spoke soft reassurances.

"I won't be gone forever! I'm coming back for visits, don't worry, darling. Not even the Iron Maiden herself will stop me. I promise. Don't cry, hon. It's okay. We have all the time in the world. You'll see me again."

Seras whispered into her hair, "But what if hunters find you?"

"You forget of whose blood we are. I can look after myself."

The thought made Seras shudder. _What if… Hellsing…?_

"Nonsense. You know just as well as I do that Sir Hellsing and I have an arrangement. You will never, ever have to hunt me. Besides, I think your old master's too pleased with how I turned out to dust me." Seras pulled her face away to look at Eva, who was giving her that Why-do-you-insist-on-being-so-naïve look. Apparently, Eva, being of Alucard's blood, was also bound to Sir Integra's orders, just like Seras. Hence, Eva would always have to drop everything and run to the Director should Sir Hellsing so choose. This was security, a leash, and the only way Integra would allow Eva to go off on her own. That, and she'd sat down with Eva, and they'd worked out an order that would allow Eva to defend herself and destroy evil, but protect innocents. Integra had read it off the paper, and now it was physically impossible for Eva to kill anyone who'd done nothing to her or anyone else. She couldn't even kill while feeding. It had been complicated, and both women had emerged in terrible moods. Again, the No-Life King had been overjoyed.

"Eva… just a little longer?"

"No, hon."

Seras buried her face in Eva's black locks one last time, and breathed in the heavy scent of cloves that lingered in her hair. She loved that smell. Spicy, exotic… When she'd first asked what Eva used as perfume, the fledgling had smiled, and replied, "Cloves, Mistress." Seras had been shocked. _She puts **Garlic** on herself?_ Eva had smiled, taken her by the hand, and lead her to the kitchen. From the pantry, she'd produced a bottle, labeled 'Cloves.' Indeed, it smelled just like Eva. "My soap is cloves-scented." She'd smiled, and from that day on, Seras loved that scent.

The sweet traces of human blood still hung around them from feeding that morning. Then there was Seras' own scent- vanilla and gunpowder. Eva never smelled like guns… because Eva never used them. That was a memory for later though.

Eva rubbed Seras' back, then stepped away. "I need to board now, and settle in for the trip. It's time."

Seras nodded, and looked down at the floor. Eva leaned over and left a peck on the girl's forehead, then turned and walked up the gangplank. Seras lifted her head, and watched the figure go. A whisper escaped her lips. _"Goodbye."_ The scent of cloves lingered in the salty air, and Seras breathed it in before walking back to her car. If she ever really began to miss Eva, there was a jar of memories in the spice drawer, and if she was careful…. Walter would never know.

The vampiress smiled to herself, and turned the keys in the ignition. Eva would be back someday, and then they'd all have time for a new beginning.

* * *

The office was dark, the only light coming off the computer screen. It was a very artificial light, and it threw his Master's features, both flattering and not, into sharp relief. She'd been staring at that screen for a while now. Probably to avoid him… "Stop staring at me, Alucard, I'm trying to get this done." 

"Yes, Mistress."

"Don't do that, Alucard."

Alucard sank back into his chair, and smirked. "But Master, Eva gets to say it!"

Integra blinked. "To Seras, yes. Not to me. Not ever."

Alucard grinned, then looked at her thoughtfully. "So… Eva is gone. Seras will mope around for weeks." Integra smiled.

"Yes, I suppose she will. But with any luck, she'll snap out of it quickly. There's work to do, and the world doesn't stop because she's separated from…" Sir Hellsing raised an eyebrow, searching for a word that would describe what Eva meant to Seras.

The Nosferatu thought as well, and swiftly came to a conclusion. "It doesn't matter." _We both understand._ Sir Hellsing leaned back in her chair, and a ghost of a smile lingered on her face. He'd bet they'd shared the same thought… no 'black magic' involved.

"About those cultists…" She gestured to the screen, as she fumbled around in the dark for a cigar. Taking the few extra moments to find the damned thing didn't seem to matter; turning on the light and admitting her weakness did. Alucard watched her in amusement, and still managed to pay attention to her words. "They seemed to be situated in downtown…"

She went on to detail their strategies, beliefs, and crimes. He took in the data, eyes lazily dancing upon the golden glow of her lit cigar. She leaned back in her chair, and outlined the evening's mission, particularly his part. Her pale hair was set afire by the darkness in his vision. If she only knew how really- "Alucard! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Master. Of course."

Everything was back to being perfect.


End file.
